Un drástico cambio
by Eliorah
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha y en una misión él y Naruto cambian de cuerpo por accidente; ¿Un Sasuke hiperactivo y sonriente? ¿Un Naruto frío y callado?¿Qué problemas traería tan bizarra situación? Sin duda muchos... ¡Y muy divertidos!/Sasusaku/lemon/¡EPÍLOGO!
1. Misión a la aldea de la Arena

**¡Hola queridos lectores y lectoras! jejeje aquí les va un fic algo raro que se me ocurrió hace unos días jeje espero que les guste y lo lean para pasar el tiempo, además no creo que sea muy largo ú.ù he corregido algunos errores ortográficos en el fic jejejeje**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 1: Misión a la aldea de la Arena

.

.

.

Es de mañana en la aldea de Konoha, el sol brilla con todo su esplendor y las aves cantan…si que era un lindo día…un chico pelinegro dormía placidamente en su cama, se despertó al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro, suspiró pesadamente y miró el reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama, el muchacho puso su típica cara de "esto es…molesto"…Si, por si no es obvio, el chico nos es otro que Uchiha Sasuke, hace ya un año que había regresado a su natal Konoha luego de haber cumplido su anhelada venganza, matar a su hermano mayor…los miembros de su equipo, Hebi, murieron en la batalla al igual que todos los Akatsuki.

Cuando regresó a su aldea, al principio todos lo miraban y trataban con desconfianza pero pronto todo volvió a ser como antes, aun seguía y sigue siendo el "sex simbol" de todas las chicas de la aldea. Sus amigos y ex compañeros de equipo lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, con Naruto todo era igual, seguían siendo amigos/rivales y continuaban con sus infantiles peleas…con Sakura era un poco diferente, ella ya no era tan fastidiosa como a los 12 años, pero aun trataba de sacarle plática y era amable con él, y Sasuke…bueno…seguía siendo Sasuke xD

Yamanaka Ino, bien, ya no andaba tras él como perrito faldero, la chica al fin entendió que a él no le interesa ella así que se decidió olvidarlo y ahora es la novia de Nara Shikamaru.

Hatake Kakashi, su ex sensei, igual que siempre, llegando tarde a todos lados y leyendo sus apreciados tomos de Icha Icha paradise, la única diferencia es que está saliendo con Anko y talvez se casen pronto.

Otra diferencia notable es que Uzumaki Naruto ya no está enamorado de Sakura, ahora su amor es la tímida Hyuuga Hinata, el rubio teme hablarle a la chica pues piensa que ella lo puede rechazar, si, Naruto a pesar de haber crecido sigue siendo tan tonto y distraído como para no darse cuenta de que la chica siempre a estado enamoradísima de él.

El pelinegro se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo, todo igual, su cabello negro azulado algo desordenado dándole un toque sexy, su piel blanca como la nieve haciendo que se noten aun más sus ojos azabache, negros, hechizantes, penetrantes y profundos como la noche y su casi inexpresivo pero bello rostro…se lavó la cara para quitar todo rastro de sueño y se fue a la cocina aun en pijama, que es un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color.

Llegó a la cocina y desayunó una taza de café con unas tostadas. Al terminar lavó los trastes que ocupó, miró el reloj de la pared, en una hora tenía que estar en el puente para reunirse con Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, pues Tsunade-sama les encomendó una misión y Kakashi les explicará de que trata.

Subió nuevamente a su habitación, entró al baño para bucharse, dejó que el agua corriera un poco mientras se despojaba de su ropa, tomaría un baño con agua fría para quitarse el sueño que tenía encima, además hacia algo de calor.

Salió de la bucha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, buscó su ropa en el armario y se vistió con una camisa negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, un short blanco y el típico calzado ninja luego se puso su bandana de Konoha y tomó algunos shurikens y kunais. Salió de casa y guardó su llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tenía 5 minutos para llegar al puente pero de todos modos se fue a paso lento, sabía de sobra que Kakashi llegaría tarde así que no le importaba llegar un poco después de la hora acordada.

Caminaba cabizbaja y con las manos en los bolsillos, llegó al puente, era el primero en llegar…minutos después llegó la Haruno.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- Saludó la pelirosa con una linda sonrisa, caminó hasta llegar al lado del moreno

-Buenos- Contestó el pelinegro mientras la miraba de reojo luego siguió mirando al frente, se hizo un silencio el cual agradecía el chico

-Kakashi-san siempre nos hace esperar- Se quejó la ojiverde

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada-dijo el pelinegro sin mirarla

-Y…¿Cómo has estado Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la pelirosa, él la miró fijamente lo que causó que ella se sonrojara

-_"De nuevo tratas de sacarme plática, que molesta eres Sakura…pero…eres MI molestia"-_sonrió de medio lado y ella se ruborizó más -Bien-Dijo el ojinegro y luego volteó su rostro para seguir viendo al frente

-_"Sasuke-kun nunca cambia…pero sigue igual de lindo como siempre"_-sonrió sonrojada mirándolo discretamente-_"Bueno, la verdad ahora a sus 17 años se ve más guapo que nunca"_

-_"¿Guapo?-_Dijo la Inner de Saku-_"¡Eso es poco! ¡¡Está como quiere, buenísimo, sexy, todo un bombón bañado de chocolate!! ¡Shannaro!_-gritó toda roja como tomate, con estrellitas en los ojos y babeando-_"¡¡Tirémonos encima de él!!"_

-_"Cállate, ¿Acaso estás loca? No puedo hacer eso"_-pensó la pelirosa ruborizada

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que llegó el hiperactivo Naruto corriendo, como siempre, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

-Buenos días Teme, Sakura-chan-saludó el rubio

-¿A quién le dices teme, dobe?-dijo el pelinegro fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Y tú a quién le dices dobe, Bakasuke?-reprochó el rubio

-A ti, eres el único dobe por aquí, además espero que no arruines la misión con lo dobe que eres usuratonkachi-respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa irónica

-¡Teme!-chilló el ojiazul cabreado

-dobe-dijo el Uchiha sin inmutarse

-¡¡Teme!!

-Tranquilos-dijo la pelirosa con una gotita en la frente

Pasaron 30 minutos, el rubio sólo era quejarse de la tardanza de su ex sensei, ya estaban hartos de estar esperándolo cuando al fin apareció en una nube de humo…

-Hola…siento llegar tarde pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…-dijo el peligris sonriendo despreocupadamente

-¡¡Mentira!!-chillaron Naruto y Sakura enojados

-¿De qué trata la misión, Kakashi?-preguntó Sasuke con su serio tono de voz

-Ah si, casi se me olvida…se trata de ir por un valioso pergamino la aldea de la Arena

-Que emocionante-dijo irónicamente el pelinegro

-La vieja me va a escuchar, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a darnos una misión tan tonta?!-chilló el rubio

-¡Deja de quejarte Naruto!-amenazó la pelirosa con el puño en alto

Kakashi les siguió explicando todo sobre la misión…

-Bien, nos vemos en la entrada de Konoha en una hora para que se preparen para el viaje-dijo el peligris

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas a prepararse…una hora más tarde, Sasuke llegó a la entrada de Konoha y allí estaba Naruto esperando a los demás, hablaron y principalmente pelearon un rato…minutos después…

-Sakura-chan aun no llega y Kakashi-sensei ni se aparece-dijo el rubio

-Hmph-emitió el pelinegro

-Dios, me impresiona tu amplio vocabulario teme-dijo irónicamente el rubio y el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada

-Cállate usuratonkachi

-A ti te gusta Sakura-chan ¿no?-dijo el rubio sonriendo y el pelinegro volteó a otro lado como queriendo ocultar algo

-…

-Si te gusta tanto ¿Porqué la tratas así?

-No sabes lo que dices

-Claro que si

-Claro que no

-Entonces ¿Porqué te sonrojaste cuando te dije que ella te gusta?-sonrió pícaramente

-Hmph, no es cierto-dijo con un imperceptible sonrojo

-Ella aun te ama teme

-…

-La perderás si sigues tratándola así-dijo serio

-Calla que allí viene-dijo el Uchiha en voz baja

Sakura llegó…un rato después apareció Kakashi dándoles otra de sus tontas excusas que lógicamente ninguno se cree, se pusieron en marcha a la aldea de la Arena. El viaje fue tranquilo, no se encontraron con ningún enemigo. Llegaron a la Arena y les fue entregado el pergamino, se fueron de vuelta a Konoha, ya era de noche así que acamparon en un bosque.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata cuando sintieron Chakras desconocidos cerca de ellos, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto Y Kakashi se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para el ataque.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!-dijo el peligris con un kunai en la mano

-¡Salgan cobardes!-gritó el rubio

-Entreguen el pergamino si es que aprecian sus vidas-amenazó un ninja saliendo de las sombras, luego salieron otros dos

-¡Hmph! los que deberían preocuparse por sus vidas son ustedes-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y activando su sharingan

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi**

**Bien el primer capi estuvo...no muy bueno, pero ya saben, apenas es el primero luego se desenvuelve la trama y todos los problemas que causaran el cambio de cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke xD déjenme unos reviews plisss! T-T**

**PD: si encuentran mi inspiración me avisan pues se me a perdido xD**

**Jeanny**


	2. ¡La peor de mis pesadillas!

**¡Hola mis adorados lectores y lectoras! Jejeje gracias por tomar algo de su valioso tiempo y leer mis fics ToT...hoy estoy menos depre :P pero tengo algo de esa depresión aun -.-u pero trataré de ponerme feliz como siempre n.n otra cosa que me pone contenta es que mi "linda" inner no se ha aparecido para molestarme XD espero que les guste el capi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 2: ¡La peor de mis pesadillas!

.

.

.

-¡Insolente!-gritó el jefe del grupo ninja enemigo corriendo hacia el Uchiha tratando de golpearlo, mantuvieron una igualada pelea de taijutsu

Sasuke lanzó unos shurikens a su enemigo, el ninja pelirrojo pudo esquivar la mayoría de los shurikens pero uno se clavó en su pierna, el Uchiha aprovechó ese momento y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándolo hasta unos árboles...

Naruto usó su Kage bunshin no jutsu, hizo dos clones y los tres rubios fueron contra el ninja más grande golpeándolo sin descanso mientras él trataba de evadir los ataques del Uzumaki y a la vez intentaba acabar con él...

Sakura luchaba contra la mujer de cabello castaño del grupo enemigo, la pelirosa trataba de golpearla con su temible fuerza inhumana pero la castaña era muy rápida y esquivaba la mayoría de sus golpes...

Kakashi...ejem...Kakashi sólo miraba , estaba esperando por si alguno necesitaba ayuda, además él tenía el pergamino y debía protegerlo...

La pelea fue difícil, realmente los enemigos eran muy fuertes...Sasuke usó su Chidori y acabó con su contrincante de un sólo golpe, el pelinegro estaba muy agotado, la verdad debía admitir que le fue difícil vencerlo.

Naruto venció a su oponente con un Rasengan...Sasuke y Naruto vieron que la pelirosa tenía problemas con su contrincante, la ojiverde a penas y había podido darle un par de golpes pues la castaña tenía una velocidad impresionante, los dos chicos fueron a ayudarle a su compañera. Los tres juntos lograron vencer a la última de sus enemigos, la castaña cayó al suelo casi muerta, los más cercanos a ella eran Naruto y Sasuke, los chicos pudieron darse cuenta que la mujer murmuraba algo mientras los miraba fijamente...

-¿Qué estará diciendo Dattebayo?-dijo el rubio confundido

-Hmph, como si eso importara dobe-dijo el pelinegro

La castaña dejó de hablar y desapareció, todos se quedaron en blanco al verla desaparecer así, de repente una luz cegadora rodeó los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto...Sakura y Kakashi tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos ante esa intensa luz, cuando pudieron ver, pues la luz había acabado, pudieron observar como el pelinegro Uchiha y el rubio caían al suelo...

-¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto!-chilló la pelirosa corriendo hacia ellos, el peligris fue también a verlos

-Se han desmayado-dijo el peligris- Pero... ¿Qué fue esa luz?-preguntó casi para si, la ojiverde curó las heridas de los chicos y luego las de ella

-Tienen que descanzar-dijo Kakashi, llevó a Sasuke y a Naruto, uno a la vez, los recostó a cada uno en su saco de dormir-Tú también descansa Sakura, yo vigilaré el resto de la noche

-Si, buena noche Kakashi-san-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa y se metió a su tienda de campaña a dormir

Al día siguiente...

Sakura se levantó temprano, se sentía muy bien después de ese descanso, salió de su tienda de acampar-Buenos días-saludó al peligris

-Buenos días Sakura-contestó Kakashi

-¿Ya despertaron Sasuke-kun y Naruto?

-No...ve a ver como están

-Si-dijo la pelirosa, entró a la tienda de los chicos, los miró, había algo raro en ellos, de pronto el rubio comenzó a moverse -Naruto- se acercó a él –Naruto despierta

El rubio abrió pesadamente los ojos y escuchó que ella le llamaba, la miró alzando una ceja extrañado –_"¿Acaso está loca o qué?"_

-Oye ¿Porqué me miras así?-preguntó la pelirosa viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados ¬¬

-...Por nada-dijo el rubio fríamente lo cual extrañó a la chica

-Estas muy raro ¿Te duele algo?-el chico sólo negó con la cabeza-Bueno...él está aun más extraño que tú

-¿Quién?-preguntó el rubio igual de serio

-Él...Sasuke-kun-respondió la pelirosa y el ojiazul puso una cara de "¿Qué?¿De qué rayos hablas?"- Él está muy raro, sólo míralo-apuntó al frente de ella, o sea, lado contrario al que miraba el rubio puesto que él la miraba a ella

-_"O esto es un sueño o Sakura está loca de remate... ¿Porqué me habla como si yo fuera..."_-miró hacia donde apuntaba la chica, el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-_"¿Sasuke? Pero ¡¿Cómo?!"_

Sasuke estaba completamente dormido, roncando y con un hilo de baba en la boca O.O... al rubio le dio un tic en el ojo mientras lo miraba

-Nunca lo había visto así-dijo la ojiverde-Él siempre se ve muy tranquilo al dormir, jamás lo había visto roncando y menos...babeando O.O-dijo la pelirosa que no cabía en su asombro-Hasta parece que fueras tú Naruto

-_"¿De nuevo Naruto?...será que..."_-miró sus manos-_"¡No! ¡Esto no es posible!_-tocó su cabello y luego miró su ropa naranja-_"¡No! esto debe ser un sueño...mejor dicho...¡¡La peor de mis pesadillas!! O.o"_-se acercó rápidamente a **Sasuke** que seguía dormido mientras Saku lo miraba expectante y extrañada por la actitud el rubio

-¿Te pasa algo Naruto?-preguntó la pelirosa pero él pasó de ella y no contestó

-_"Si yo estoy en el cuerpo del dobe, entonces... ¿Quién está en el mío?"_-pensó mientras miraba al pelinegro roncar-¿D-dobe?-dijo al chico dormido-Oye despierta-lo zarandeó un poco pero el chico seguía roncando y al rubio se le hinchó una vena en la sien-¡¡Despierta de una maldita vez idiota!!-gritó y la pelirosa lo golpeó en la cabeza

-¡¡No le grites a Sasuke-kun Naruto-baka!!-le gritó la ojiverde furiosa y él se sobaba la cabeza mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte a la chica

-_"¡Diablos! Ahora comprendo al dobe...Sakura lo golpea muy fuerte"_-pensó, la pelirosa estaba desconcertada, ciertamente la actitud de su amigo era de lo más rara, normalmente le hubiera chillado y se quejaría hasta el cansancio del dolor y la rabia

-¿Porqué gritan tanto?-dijo el pelinegro despertándose y mirando a la ojiverde adormilado sin percatarse aun de la presencia del rubio, bostezó-Sakura-chan ¿Qué no vez que trato de dormir?-dijo sentándose con los ojos casi cerrados, Sakura se quedó en shock mirándolo sorprendida, ¿Le había dicho Sakura-chan? Sasuke nunca le había llamado así, él no solía usar sufijos con nadie

-¿E-eres tú dobe?-preguntó el rubio y el pelinegro volteó a verlo, de repente su cara adormilada despareció y abrió sus ojos negros desorbitadamente mientras una mueca de terror apareció en su pálido rostro, los dos chicos se miraron fijamente segundos hasta que...

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-gritaron los dos aterrorizados, la pelirosa se asustó y Kakashi al oír tal escándalo se asomó a la tienda

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el peligris a la ojiverde mientras Naruto y Sasuke seguían gritando y cada uno revolvía su cabello a modo de desesperación, sus caras mostraban confusión y horror pero el que más gritaba era el pelinegro.

-N-no lo sé, de pronto comenzaron a gritar-respondió la ojiverde viendo la escena

Los chicos dejaron de gritar pero sus expresiones aun mostraban confusión y seguían mirándose el uno al otro con cara de "No puede ser", ambos miraron a Kakashi y Sakura que los veían extrañados esperando que les explicaran que sucedía, el rubio tomó del brazo al Uchiha y lo arrastró fuera de la tienda.

-¿Adónde van?-preguntó el peligris

-Hmph-**contestó** el rubio largándose de allí llevando al ojinegro consigo dejando a Saku y Kakashi boquiabiertos ¿Desde cuando Naruto responde al propio estilo de Uchiha Sasuke? O.O

Los dos chicos se alejaron del campamento para hablar sin que los escucharan...

-¿Eres tú...Naruto?-preguntó el rubio al ojinegro sin poder creer lo que él mismo había dicho

-¿E-eres tú...Sasuke?-preguntó el pelinegro con los ojos bien abiertos

-...Si-contestaron ambos a la vez

-¡¿Pero cómo es esto posible Dattebayo?! ¡¡Me he convertido en un teme!!-chilló el pelinegro histérico y desesperado, al ojiazul se le hinchó una vena en la sien

-Te golpearía con todas mis fuerzas si no estuvieras en mi cuerpo-dijo el rubio entre dientes mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina y apretaba sus puños

-¿¡Qué haremos ahora Dattebayo!?-seguía gritando a todo pulmón el pelinegro desesperado

-Primero que nada...-dijo el ojiazul serio-¡Deja de gritar de una maldita vez dobe!-le gritó furioso

-Si si si si tranquilo teme-dijo el ojinegro con una gotita en la frente-Rayos, que raro es verme a mi mismo gritándome O.O

-¿Y tú cómo crees que me siento?¬¬-dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzado de brazos-El sólo pensar que estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de un dobe...además que MI cuerpo está siendo ocupado por un zopenco como tú me da horror-dijo el rubio

-Baka-dijo el pelinegro-Pero ¿Qué haremos?¿Cómo pasó esto?¿Cómo volveremos a la normalidad?¿Qué haremos!!-chilló desesperadamente de nuevo

-Te dije que no grites usuratonkachi-dijo entre dientes mirándolo furioso

-Vale, vale...ya enserio ¿Qué haremos teme?-preguntó el ojinegro rascándose la cabeza

-no sé-dijo el ojiazul secamente

-Wow me impresionas ¬¬-dijo irónicamente el moreno

-Cállate idiota ¬¬-dijo el rubio, pensó un momento-Tenemos que actuar como si nada, sino pensaran que estamos locos

-¿Más de lo que ya piensan que estamos?-dijo el azabachado con sorna poniendo cara rara-¿Acaso no recuerdas como nos comportamos en la tienda de campaña? Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei han de creer que estamos locos de remate dattebayo T.T

-Igual has lo que digo...actúa como si fueras yo y yo actuaré como si fuera tú ¿Entendido?

-Si claro, será fácil actuar como un teme amargado que apenas habla-dijo sonriendo con burla-Sólo mírame-trató de poner cara seria-Hmph-se soltó en carcajadas

-Cállate dobe-dijo el rubio cabreado pero de pronto en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante al estilo Uchiha-Para mi será sencillo fingir ser un enano idiota, despistado y poco inteligente como tú-dijo burlándose-Sólo mira...¡¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage de Konoha, amo el ramen dattebayo!!-expresó imitando a Naruto

-Grrrr ¡teme!-gritó el moreno enojado

-Dobe-respondió el rubio sin inmutarse

-¡¡Teme!!

Y así siguieron peleando por laaaaaargo rato, no llegaron a los golpes por más que quisieran degollarse el uno al otro ya que no querían golpearse a si mismos prácticamente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sasuke-kun y Naruto se tardan demasiado-dijo la pelirosa-Además están sumamente raros hoy

-Si, demasiado-dijo el peligris-Bien, hay que regresar a Konoha, comienza a guardar tus cosas, luego cuando ellos vuelvan les diré que se preparen para irnos, desayunamos y luego nos ponemos en marcha a casa

-Si Kakashi-san-dijo la pelirosa y se fue a guardar sus cosas y desarmar su tienda

Minutos después Kakashi y Sakura vieron a Sasuke y Naruto regresando al campamento, el rubio traía las manos en los bolsillos al principio pero al notar que los estaban mirando trató de caminar como siempre lo hace Naruto...además de tener una mirada fría la cual no podía disimular a pesar de intentarlo O.O

Por su parte, Sasuke traía una cara rara en él...una cara de felicidad con una sonrisa tonta estilo Naruto XD...al ver que los estaban mirando recordó que debía actuar como Uchiha Sasuke, trató de ponerse lo más serio posible pero si que le resultaba difícil al igual que al rubio se le hacía casi imposible comportarse como Uzumaki Naruto, y claro, ¿Cómo no les va a resultar difícil si estos chicos son todo lo contrario el uno del otro? ...

Llegaron a donde estaban la pelirosa y el peligris...

-Bien, preparense para irnos, luego desayunamos y nos vamos-dijo Kakashi

-Hmph-emitió el rubio pero se corrigió rápidamente-Digo... ¡Claro Kakashi-sensei!-trató de parecer lo más entusiasmado posible pero no le era sencillo

-Hmph-dijo el pelinegro luchando por no reírse y seguir serio

-_"Esto será difícil"_-pensó el rubio-_"Presiento que nada bueno saldrá de esta situación"_

El rubio y el moreno se fueron a guardar sus cosas y a desarmar su tienda de campaña, luego todos desayunaron...al rato se pusieron en marcha hacia Konoha, iban en silencio mientras prestaban atención a su alrededor ya que en cualquier momento podían ser atacados nuevamente...

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi**

**Y bien? Les ha gustado? Eso espero snif plissssss dejenme reviews!! No sean malos conmigo!! Que si no me deprimo y no sigo escribiendo TToTT buaaaaa **

**Inner: seguro se han puesto felices por eso ¬¬**

**Jeanny: TÚ DE NUEVO?? Pense que me dejarías en paz un tiempo u.u**

**Inner: noooo aquí estoy fastidiandote de nuevo :D**

**Jeanny:cállate baka Ò.Ó**

**Inner: Teme!!**

**Jeanny: cómo dijiste?! (golpeando a inner)**

**Inner: nada ªoª**

**Jeanny: cuidense chaooooo**

**Inner: si no dejan muuuuuuchos reviews los mato a todos y no seguimos con ninguno de los dos fics, ni ponemos el nuevo que tenemos preparado jamás muajajajajajaja **


	3. De vuelta a Konoha

**¡HOLAAAAAA! XD perdón por la tardanza jejeje pero tengo flojera -.- si soy sincera tengo una flojera y una pereza de muerte jajajajajajaja pero aun así trato de escribir n.n me han dicho que el capi anterior estubo gracioso xP yo solo de imaginarme a esos dos así me estaba riendo jejejeje bien ojala les guste este capi n.n dejenme sus reviews porfa!**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!! 23 de julio**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 3: De vuelta a Konoha

.

.

.

El rubio y el moreno se fueron a guardar sus cosas y a desarmar su tienda de campaña, luego todos desayunaron...al rato se pusieron en marcha hacia Konoha, iban en silencio mientras prestaban atención a su alrededor ya que en cualquier momento podían ser atacados nuevamente... y así fue, entre los árboles aparecieron ocho ninjas rodeándolos...

-¡Entreguen el pergamino!-gritó un ninja pelinaranja

-¡Vengan por el!-desafió el pelinegro Uchiha

_-"¡Tsk! Ese pergamino si que es importante, es la segunda vez que nos atacan...esto es molesto"-_pensó el rubio sin perder de vista a sus enemigos

La pelea inició, Kakashi peleaba contra tres ninjas, Sakura contra uno, Sasuke (Naruto) contra dos al igual que Naruto(Sasuke)...volaban kunais y shurikens por todos lados, los enemigos eran fuertes...

Pero algo pasaba...Sasuke y Naruto tenían problemas para pelear, Sasuke, que estaba en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, no podía manejar el chakra del rubio así que sólo podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mismo le pasaba a Naruto, que estaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, además se sentía algo extraño ya que Sasuke es más alto que él y eso lo confundía un poco en sus movimientos.

Sakura y Kakashi notaron de inmediato que Naruto y Sasuke peleaban fatal y a duras penas derrotaron a sus oponentes a puros golpes, la lucha acabó y descansaron un poco mientras curaban sus heridas...

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-preguntó el peligris a Naruto y Sasuke

-Nada Kakashi-s...-dijo el pelinegro-_"Casi digo Kakashi-san...debo recordar que el teme no usa sufijos, será difícil acostumbrarme dattebayo T.T"_

-_"Tengo que hablar...Naruto raras veces se queda callado, que complicado es esto ¬¬ "_-pensó el rubio-Nada Kakashi...-san, seguro es por la pelea de ayer, usamos mucho chakra y estoy algo cansado dattebayo-dijo tratando de sonreír-_"Me siento tan estúpido comportándome así... esto es una situación muy pesada"_

-Bien-dijo Kakashi no muy convencido-_"Algo les pasa ¿Qué será?"_-pensó el peligris

-Kakashi-san ¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Si, mientras más pronto lleguemos a Konoha mejor-dijo el peligris levantándose del suelo y los demás también se pusieron de pie

Iban saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad, debían entregar ese pergamino pronto, Kakashi iba al frente, luego Naruto (que como ya saben es Sasuke ¿no?) un poco más atrás iba Sasuke (ya saben que es Naruto Inner: eso no tienes que explicarlo tantas veces ¬¬ Jeanny: cállate) a su lado iba Sakura, ella no paraba de ver al ojinegro, le preocupaba su comportamiento, él la volteó a ver, Saku esperaba que le dijera algo como: "¿Qué tanto mes ves?" y le pusiera mala cara o algo parecido pero él no dijo nada y su mirada no era fría ni de molestia lo cual fue mucho más extraño, él sólo siguió con su camino tranquilamente.

Llegaron a Konoha al atardecer casi de noche, fueron de inmediato a la torre de la Hokage, entraron al edificio y subieron hasta la oficina de Tsunade, le entregaron el dichoso pergamino...

-Muy bien-dijo la rubia Tsunade-Sabía que ustedes cumplirían la misión

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-dijo la pelirosa

-Bien pueden irse-dijo la rubia

-Hai-respondieron todos y se fueron de allí

Salieron de la torre, ya en la calle...

-Bueno, yo ya me voy-comenzó a decir Kakashi-Adiós-desapareció en una nube de humo

-Yo también me voy, nos vemos-dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar

-Sasuke-kun espera, voy contigo-dijo la pelirosa siguiéndolo y el rubio también fue tras ellos

-_"¿Ahora qué hago?_-pensó el pelinegro-_"¿Qué haría Sasuke en un momento así?...no diría ni una palabra u¬¬... ¡Qué difícil es fingir ser él, con lo hiperactivo que soy dattebayo! T.T"_

-_"No puedo dejar al dobe y a Sakura solos, a saber que haría este tonto con ella, podría arruinarlo todo"_-pensó el rubio

-_"¡Maldición! ¡¡Naruto arruinó mi momento a solas con Sasuke-kun!!_-pensó la ojiverde

-_¡¡Naruto prepárate porque te mato!! ¡Shannaro!_-chilló la inner de Sakura llena de furia

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa, ella se despidió de los chicos y entró, ellos siguieron su camino hacia la casa del Uchiha...

-¿Porqué tenía que cambiar de cuerpo contigo? Esto es tan molesto-se quejó el rubio cuando estaban lejos de la casa de Sakura

-Si, es difícil ser como tú teme dattebayo-se quejó el pelinegro

-¿No podía cambiar por lo menos con alguien menos tonto?¬¬-dijo el rubio

-Si claro, ¿Con quién? ¿Con Neji?¬¬ allí si se te haría muy fácil fingir ser él ¿no?-dijo el pelinegro

-Cállate usuratonkachi ¬¬-dijo el rubio algo enojado

-Teme

-Dobe

-¡Teme!

-Bueno ya basta-dijo el rubio-Por cierto... ¿A dónde crees que vas?¬¬

-Pues a mi casa, ¿Dónde más iría dattebayo?-dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaban a la residencia Uchiha

-Esa es MI casa dobe-dijo el rubio cortante

-Pues es la casa de Sasuke Uchiha ¿No? Y tú no pareces ser él ¿Verdad?-dijo irónicamente-además-metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves-Mira, yo tengo las llaves teme-dijo sonriendo con burla

-¡Te vas a enterar!-comenzó a perseguirlo enojado, el pelinegro corrió todo lo que pudo y logró entrar a la casa, cerró la puerta para evitar que el rubio entrara-¡¡Como rompas algo te mato usuratonkachi!!-amenazó del otro lado de la puerta

-Si, si, lo que digas teme, las llaves de mi casa están en el bolsillo del pantalón-chilló el pelinegro del otro lado para que le escuchara, el rubio se fue de allí molesto maldiciendo por lo bajo

Llegó a la casa del Uzumaki, buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, las sacó y abrió la puerta, entró a la casa...

-La casa de Naruto es un desastre-dijo al entrar con los ojos como platos-Si le hace algo a mi casa lo mataré-dijo recorriendo la casa buscando la habitación

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uchiha...

-Nunca había entrado a la casa de Sasuke-dijo el pelinegro mientras recorría la casa-¡Esta casa es enorme dattebayo! O.O-encontró la cocina y buscó algo para cenar, miró por toda la cocina y abrió la nevera por último-No tiene nada de ramen T.T-se quejó con cascaditas en los ojos y totalmente desilusionado

La casa de Sasuke estaba ordenada y limpia, además era como una mansión, el pelinegro buscó algo más que comer, luego de terminar de cenar subió a buscar la habitación de Sasuke, al encontrarla se quedó boquiabierto...

-¡¿E-este es el cuarto de Sasuke?! ¡Pero si parece mi cuarto más el cuarto de al lado y el baño juntos dattebayo! O.O-recorrió la habitación impresionado -¡¡Además tiene baño también!! O.O-salió del cuarto y fue a la sala

-_"Veré algo de televisión"_-tomó el control de la TV, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión-_"Tiene TV por cable, genial dattebayo n.n"_-un buen rato después de ver TV se fue a dormir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En casa del Uzumaki...

El rubio recorrió toda la casa buscando el cuarto de Naruto, logró encontrarlo y entró...

-...Realmente si que es un desordenado-dijo el ojiazul poniendo cara de asco y su típica cara de "esto es molesto" al ver el desorden en la habitación, ropa tirada por el suelo, basura, empaques vacíos de ramen instantáneo y demás-_"Si se atreve a dejar mi casa así se va a enterar"_-pensó con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño tic en una ceja

El rubio salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina, buscó algo para cenar...

-Ramen instantáneo, ramen instantáneo...debí suponerlo u¬¬-sacó un empaque de ramen, lo preparó y cenó tranquilamente, más tarde se fue a la habitación a dormir sin ponerse pijama, estaba muy cansado para eso, sólo se quitó la chamarra para no tener calor y se tumbó a dormir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente en casa del Uchiha...

El pelinegro estaba en toalla buscando ropa en el armario para vestirse...

-Vaya, el teme sólo tiene ropa negra, azul, blanca y otros colores oscuros dattebayo-se quejó mientras tiraba la ropa del armario buscando que ponerse

Se puso una camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, un pantalón corto color negro también, calzado ninja y la bandana de Konoha, salió de la habitación y fue a desayunar algo de leche y unas tostadas, luego salió de la casa a dar un paseo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en casa del Uzumaki...

-_"¿Este tío sólo tiene ropa naranja o qué?" U¬¬_-pensó el rubio buscando ropa para vestirse, se vistió y salió de la casa, iba caminando por las calles de Konoha cuando alguien detrás de él lo llamaba

-¡Naruto!-llamaba la voz tras él algo lejos, él no volteaba y seguía caminando-¡Naruto espera!

-_"Seré tonto...se me olvidaba que soy Naruto"_-pensó el rubio, se detuvo y volteó a ver quien le llamaba-_"Es Sakura, ¿Ahora qué hago?...debo saludarla, vamos Sasuke, recuerda que eres Naruto y trata de sonreír un poco"_-pensó, levantó una de sus manos y la agitó en forma de saludo, trató de sonreír lo más convincentemente posible-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-saludó a la chica que se acercaba a él-_"Diablos, que difícil se me hace ser como el dobe u¬¬"_

-Hola Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo la pelirosa ya cerca de él-_"Sigue igual de raro que ayer, un poco menos, pero aun es extraño"_

-Bien, te sigo Sakura-chan, vamos-dijo el rubio y comenzaron a caminar-_"¿De qué querrá hablar con Naruto?"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El pelinegro iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, se sentía algo extraño porque las chicas se lo comían con la mirada y babeaban por él, pero la verdad eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo...

-_"No sé porque al teme le molesta tanto llamar la atención de las chicas, yo no lo veo como algo molesto dattebayo n.n"_-pensó mientras sonreía, miró a un grupo de chicas del otro lado de la calle que lo miraban-_"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_-les sonrió y saludó con la mano del otro lado de la calle, ellas se emocionaron y comenzaron a gritar como locas

-¡¡Es Sasuke-kun!!-chilló una chica roja como tomate

-¡¡A por él!!-chilló otra con corazones en los ojos y sonrojada, una enorme estampida de chicas corrió hacia el pelinegro y él echó a correr espantado

-_"¡¡No pensé que fueran tan peligrosas!!"_-pensó mientras huía de ellas aterrado

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura y Naruto se fueron a sentar al parque para hablar...

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio

-Es...sobre Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa

-¿Q-qué pasa con él?-dijo el ojiazul

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capi n.n **

**¿Qué creen que le diga Saku a "Naruto" sobre Sasuke?**

**¿"Sasuke" logrará huir de sus locas fans?**

**¿Esta escritora dejará su flojera?**

**¿Sasuke se casará conmigo?**

**XD jajajajajajaja bueno las dos últimas preguntas no van para anda con el fic jajajaja nos vemos prontito chaooooooooooooo ¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! Porfa n.n**


	4. Confesiones, sentimientos y recuerdos

**Hola!! **

**Inner: Uy ya me muero de ganas de hacer que sasuke y naruto se cambien para comenzar con lo interesante...sasusaku o y naruhina intensos-cara libidinosa**

**Jeanny: ¬¬ ya decia yo que era un milagro que no estuvieses d pervertida**

**Inner: a poco vos no queres lo mismo?¬¬**

**Jeanny: cállate!! / (tomando a inner del cuello y sacudiendola)**

**Inner: ªoª oky me callo pero sueltame!**

**Jeanny: disfruten el capi n.n (dejando a inner en el suelo)**

**Inner: si que estas loca ¬¬ ser tu inner es un castigo**

**Jeanny: castigo para mi¬¬ que conste**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 4: confesiones, sentimientos y recuerdos

.

.

.

Sakura y "Naruto" se fueron a sentar al parque para hablar...

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio

-Es...sobre Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa

-¿Q-qué pasa con él?-dijo el ojiazul

Sasuke, se sentía nervioso, Sakura estaba a punto de hablarle de él mismo pensando que era Naruto con quien hablaba, le preocupaba lo que ella pudiese decir, ¿Qué tal si era algo malo?

-Naruto... ¿Tú sabes si le pasa algo malo?-preguntó preocupada

-¿Yo?...esto...no, no sé nada-dijo él no muy convencido

-Por favor...tú eres su mejor amigo...debes saber algo-dijo ella rogando

-Yo... ¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por él?-dijo huyendo de la pregunta-Él...él no merece tu preocupación-dijo con furia de si mismo

-No digas eso Naruto-dijo la chica impresionada por lo que dijo- Además tú sabes porque...-sonrió tristemente

-Sakura-chan... ¿Porqué?...¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-dijo él sintiéndose culpable por como la ha tratado siempre pero nunca a tenido el valor de ser diferente

-Ya te lo he dicho...-dijo ella mirando al cielo con algo de tristeza-Él es la persona más importante para mi...lo amo más que a nadie...demo...-su voz sonaba ahogada y sus ojos se miraban brillantes-Él es como el cielo-dijo sin despegar su mirada del azul celeste del cielo

-¿El cielo?-preguntó confundido ¿A que se refería? Él no apartaba su mirada de ella

-Si...lejano e inalcanzable para mi-aclaró la pelirosa mientras una lágrima de tristeza rodaba por su mejilla-Yo...siempre he sido un estorbo, una molestia en su vida-dijo con dolor mientras otras lágrimas se hacían presentes-Cuando se fue con Orochimaru...y fuimos tras él...casi nos mata y yo...aun así no deje de amarle-silencio, el rubio escuchaba cada palabra y estaba en shock, sentía una gran culpa sobre sus hombros, él nunca pensó que ella iba en serio, además, recordar a Orochimaru y que intentó matarlos era algo que no le gustaba rememorar

-Sakura-chan yo...

-No, escúchame...yo...necesito desahogarme-pidió ella y él asintió-Cuando pasó eso...yo me propuse olvidar a Sasuke-kun...para no causarle más molestias-sonrió entre lágrimas-Pero ni para eso sirvo, por más que he tratado no...No puedo sacarlo de mi corazón-volteó a verlo a la cara-Seguro él me odia ¿Verdad?-sonrió taciturna

-...-el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella pensaba que la odiaba, y ¿Cómo no pensarlo? De la manera en que le hablaba era lógico que pensara así

-Dime...sinceramente ¿Qué piensa él de mí? No tengas miedo en decírmelo yo...lo soportaré

-...-de repente él la abrazó, no lo soportaba más y lo hizo, Sakura se impresionó un poco pero correspondió al abrazo de su amigo y lloró amargamente sobre su hombro, él acariciaba sus cabellos rosas-No te preocupes Sakura-chan-dijo con voz suave-Él mismo te lo dirá, lo sé...pronto sabrás lo que piensa...te lo prometo- la pelirosa lloró hasta calmarse y se separó lentamente del rubio

-Arigatou Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa secando los restos de lágrimas

-Claro Sakura-chan...puedes contar conmigo dattebayo-dijo el sonriendo abiertamente, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa fingida, Sakura se levantó de la banca y se despidió de él, se fue caminando hasta que él la perdió de vista-_"Si no estuviera en el cuerpo de Naruto yo...perdóname Sakura"_-de repente un gran alboroto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, volteó al lugar de donde venían los gritos-Pero ¿Qué demonios...?

Se vio a si mismo, bueno mejor dicho al dobe en su cuerpo huyendo desesperado y gritando de terror seguido de cerca por una enorme estampida de chicas locas, chillando cosas como: "Sasuke-kun sal conmigo" o "Sasuke-kun te amo" y demás cosas, el rubio no podía creer lo que veía, ese idiota había hecho algo para que ellas se atrevieran a seguirlo de esa manera, ya que Sasuke las fulminaba con la mirada y ellas nunca se atrevían a tanto...definitivamente el dobe arruinaría su imagen, más de lo que ya lo había hecho ¬¬, sino hacía algo pronto

-Tsk, ahora tendré que sacarlo que de aquí o hacer alguna otra cosa-dijo con cara de "esto es molesto"

Salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección al pelinegro, lo tomó del brazo y subió a un tejado mientras las chicas gritaban: "Naruto baka deja a Sasuke-kun" o "No te metas Naruto idiota" "No te lleves a Sasuke-kun" El rubio pasó olímpicamente de ellas y ambos se alejaron de allí saltando por los tejados a gran velocidad

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya lejos de la estampida de chicas calenturientas (XD)...

El pelinegro suspiró aliviado-Gracias por salvarme teme dattebayo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste dobe?!-dijo el rubio muy molesto, realmente tenía unas incontrolables ganas que darle unos buenos golpes bien dados en la cabeza pero se contuvo pues era su cuerpo el que sufriría

-Yo...Yo no hice nada dattebayo-dijo riendo nerviosamente con una gota en la frente estilo anime

-Hmph-emitió el rubio

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a usar el vocabulario?-dijo el pelinegro molestándolo

-Calla-dijo el rubio cortante

-Oye, oye no es para ponerse así

-Calla-dijo de nuevo secamente

-Por lo menos di otra cosa ¿No? ¬¬

-He dicho que calles

Y así siguieron peleando largo rato como de costumbre...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte de Konoha, una linda pelirosa iba caminando solitaria por las calles pensando, llegó a la puerta de la aldea y de repente recordó el día en que Sasuke llegó a Konoha de nuevo luego de matar a Orochimaru y a Itachi...

**--Flash back de Sakura--**

Era de noche, la luna se miraba más bella que nunca y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, Sakura no había conseguido dormir esa noche y salió de su casa a dar un paseo en las desiertas calles de la aldea, eran más o menos las doce de la medianoche y no había ni un alma en las calles, siguió caminando en silencio, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en un lugar muy conocido para ella y que al verlo la llenaba de un dolor indescriptible y nadie podía entender lo fuerte que era su tristeza...

-Aquí fue donde me dejaste-dijo es voz baja y triste mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-Sasuke-kun... ¿Dónde estas?-las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, se había decidido a no llorar más pero le era imposible, se sentó en la banca donde Sasuke la había dejado esa noche años atrás para irse con Orochigay y lloró hasta que no podía más...de pronto alguien se le acercó...

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora dattebayo?-preguntó y ella levantó el rostro secándose rápidamente las lágrimas

-Naruto... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo la pelirosa y él se sentó a su lado

-No podía dormir ¿Y tú?-dijo con su característica sonrisa

-Lo mismo-respondió simplemente, el rubio la conocía muy bien, Sakura era como una hermana para él y sabía lo que le pasaba pero no dijo nada, ambos se quedaron en silencio y miraban en dirección a la puerta de la aldea, de pronto vieron la sombra de alguien entrando por dicha puerta y ambos se levantaron de la banca, podía ser alguien peligroso a estas horas de la noche pues ya eran más de las 1 de la madrugada

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-susurró el rubio

De repente la poca luz de la luna iluminó a esa persona, era un chico, Sakura y Naruto notaron un cabello azabache, su blanca piel y sus ropas eran una haori blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro con una gruesa cuerda alrededor de la cintura (ropa de shippuden), inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de quien era, no podían creerlo ¿Era un sueño? Ambos se acercaron y se quedaron de pie frente a él, si, en efecto era él... Uchiha Sasuke...

Sasuke se paró en seco al verlos frente a él, a unos pocos metros de distancia, los dos lo miraban fijamente como no creyendo lo que veían y él los miraba también fijamente, estaba...nervioso, debía admitirlo, el silencio de ellos dos lo incomodaba, entonces con valentía levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro en forma de saludo apartando su mirada de ellos, se sentía como un extraño y muy cohibido...pero de pronto...

-¡¡Teme!!-chilló Naruto lleno de emoción y salió corriendo a abrazarlo, Sasuke no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ambos cayeron al suelo

-Sigues siendo el mismo dobe de siempre ¿No?-dijo un poco molesto por que lo hiciera caer al suelo pero a la vez feliz de que lo aceptara-Oye, ¿Estas llorando idiota?-preguntó con burla

-Claro que no estoy llorando dattebayo-dijo secándose las lágrimas y ambos se pusieron de pie

-Sasuke-kun-dijo la voz de la pelirosa y volteó a verla, ella luchaba por no llorar y abalanzarse encima de él, lo miraba embobada, él estaba mucho más alto que ella, le sacaba una cabeza entera, se veía más guapo que nunca, sus ojos eran algo que ella nunca había podido olvidar, esos ojos profundos y hechizantes, su cabello azabache era suavemente mecido por el viento, la felicidad que sentía al verlo de vuelta era demasiado grande y no pudo contenerse, corrió a los brazos del pelinegro y lloró sobre su pecho-Sasuke-kun te extrañaba mucho-dijo entre sollozos

-Sakura-dijo él y torpemente correspondió al abrazo momentos después

Después él les dijo que le había mandado una carta a Tsunade y ella le había permitido regresar a la aldea, Naruto se quejó diciendo: Esa vieja me va a escuchar ¿¡Porqué no nos dijo que volverías hoy!?...Sasuke les dijo que ya era muy noche y que era mejor que volvieran a su casa, además él quería ir a dormir a su casa, les dijo que ya se verían otro día y todos se fueron a dormir a su respectiva casa

**--Fin del Flash back--**

Sakura sonrió al recordar esto, esa había sido la noche más feliz de su vida y no la olvidaba por nada del mundo, luego llegó otro recuerdo a su mente, fue del día en que lo vieron de nuevo después de esa noche de su regreso, que fue dos días después por la mañana...

**--Flash back de Sakura--**

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana y Sakura salió de su casa, tenían que ver a Kakashi en el puente de Konoha esa mañana pues él les tenía que comunicar algo muy importante que le había dicho Tsunade que les dijera de su parte, Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, no tenía por que apresurarse ya que sabía que Kakashi llegaría tarde...en el camino se encontró con Naruto y se fueron juntos al puente.

Al llegar al puente, lo vieron...

Allí estaba y casi se echan a llorar al verlo...era Sasuke, ellos no sabían que él también había sido citado por Kakashi, estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el cielo, estaba vestido con un pantalón corto blanco, una camisa azul manga corta con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, con su calzado ninja de siempre y con la bandana de Konoha en su frente, realmente era algo emotivo verlo allí como cuando tenían doce años, era nuevamente el Sasuke Uchiha que conocían, él se sintió igual al verlos pero no lo demostró.

Más tarde llegó Kakashi dando una de sus tontas excusas haciendo aun más emotivo ese encuentro, el peligris saludó a Sasuke con su ojito feliz y le dijo que era una gran alegría verlo de vuelta, Sasuke le agradeció a su sensei por aceptarlo.

Kakashi les dijo las razones de esa reunión, les dio la gran noticia de que Tsunade había decidido que Sasuke se integraba al equipo nuevamente y allí Sakura y Naruto no pudieron seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas y lloraron de felicidad por la noticia, eran el equipo 7 completo otra vez, juntos nuevamente, y esta vez nada los volvería a separar. Se fueron todos juntos a celebrar comiendo ramen en Ichiraku.

**--Fin del Flash back--**

Sakura se llenó de felicidad al recordar todo eso, pero de pronto alguien la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Sa-Sakura-chan-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella a sus espaldas, la pelirosa volteó a saludar a su amiga

-Hola Hinata-saludó la pelirosa sonriendo

-Ho-hola-respondió la tímida peliazul-Yo n-necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la ojiverde

-Y-yo tengo que ha-hablar contigo-dijo la ojiperla

-Bien, vamos a sentarnos allá-dijo la pelirosa apuntando a una fuente con bancas alrededor y Hinata asintió, las dos chicas se sentaron en una banca frente a la fuente

-Bien, dime que pasa Hina-dijo la ojijade

-Yo quería tu consejo Sakura-dijo la ojiperla-Yo quería saber si N-n-naruto-kun...etto... ¿Qué piensa él de mi? Tú sabes...-dijo la peliazul sonrojándose en sobremanera

-Yo no sé realmente lo que él piensa de ti-dijo sinceramente la pelirosa-Ese tipo de cosas sólo las sabe Sasuke-kun

-Ya veo-dijo decepcionada

-Pero tú deberías hablarle de lo que sientes a Naruto-dijo la pelirosa con voz decidida

-P-p-p-pero...-la peliazul se puso tan roja que parecía tomate maduro

-Claro que debes hacerlo Hinata-animó la pelirosa-La verdad Naruto es tan distraído como para no darse cuenta que tú estas enamorada de él desde hace mucho, por eso es mejor que se lo digas

-¿De verdad?-preguntó avergonzada la ojiperla

-Si, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, se valiente Hinata, tú puedes hacerlo-dijo la ojijade animando a su amiga

-S-si, tienes razón-dijo la peliazul-gracias Sakura, eres una gran amiga-sonrió

-Tú también eres una gran amiga Hinata-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo, las dos amigas platicaron allí un rato más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Más tarde...

El rubio estaba en "su casa", o sea en casa de Naruto, se sentía raro estando allí pero ni modo, además de esa manera nadie sospecharía, hace un rato que había terminado su almuerzo, decidió salir de la casa, no le gustaba mucho estar en el desorden de Naruto y ni loco lo limpiaría, no era su chacha. Se fue a caminar por las calles sin rumbo.

Hinata estaba en el parque sentada cuando miró a lo lejos a su amado Naruto, tomó aire y se puso de pie, estaba decidida, bueno decidida no estaba pero era momento de dejar su tímidez y hablarle a Naruto de sus sentimientos después de tantos años, así que caminó hacia él como pasos temblorosos.

-N-naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul roja como tomate

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico

-Y-y-yo de-debo...etto...debo ha-hablar contigo-dijo ruborizada

-Claro-dijo el rubio ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol

-Yo...etto...Na-naruto-kun...yo quería decirte que...-dijo totalmente enrojecida de la pena, mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos

-...-el rubio la miró atentamente y se percató de lo que pasaba-_"¡Oh no! Hinata se está declarando ya que cree que soy Naruto...¿Qué demonios hago? Piensa Sasuke piensa... ¿Le digo que si? Además a Naruto le gusta Hinata...O.O ¡¡No!! No puedo hacer eso, tendría que besarla o algo así...debo salir de aquí pero... ¿Cómo?_-Mientras Sasuke pensaba que hacer Hinata seguía tratando de decirle a "Naruto" lo que sentía-_"¡Claro! Ya sé que hacer, siendo Naruto no necesito una gran excusa para irme de aquí...bien, llegó la hora de actuar ¬¬"_

-Yo...etto-Hinata trataba de tener el suficiente valor de decirle todo a Naruto pero sentía que se desmayaría

-¡Ahh!-chilló el rubio de repente y la peliazul se asustó un poco-¡No lo puedo creer! Dattebayo

-¿Qué p-pasa?

-¡He dejado la cocina de la casa encendida! ¡¡Soy un descuidado dattebayo!! Lo siento Hinata-chan pero debo irme-salió corriendo en dirección a su casa dejando a la peliazul así O.O

-Hmph, me salve-dijo el rubio con cara seria de nuevo caminando hacia la casa cuando ya estaba lejos de Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi**

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Y me dejen reviews!! ONEGAI!! A mi me gustó la platica de saku y "naruto" así sasukito-sexy-kun se dio cuenta de cuanto lo ama la chica no? También me gustaron los recuerdos de sakura n.n **

**Pobre sasuke, solo en problemas se mete en el cuerpo de naruto, y naruto lo hace sentirse avergonzado por las cosas que ase¬¬ ni modo asi es nuestro naruto no? XD ya pronto habra sasusaku y naruhina!! No puedo esperar!! :)**

**Por cierto me doy cuenta que no he dicho que paso con el idiota de sai ¬¬ es tan poco importante para mi que se me olvido ¬¬ pero hay van a saber que le pasó despues si es que les interesa saber que fue de la vida de ese marica -.- ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!! Y LEAN MI OTRO FIC ****"AUNQUE NO TE VEA"**** PORFA!!**

**Jeanny**


	5. ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Espero que esten bien y me dejen reviews! Jajajajajajajaja**

**Ojala les guste este capi, tengo muuuuuuuuchaaaaaaa pereza en estos momentos pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por escribir ahorita XD deberían agradecer mi esfuerzo con un review no? ¬¬**

**Inner: ya saben las consecuencias si no dejan reviews ¬¬ no solo cortamos este fic sino tambien cortamos "aunque no te vea" y no ponemos jamas los fics que tenemos pensado poner mas adelante-mirada amenazante**

**Jeanny: bien, hoy no estoy de humor como para contradecirte inner -.-**

**Inner: si lo se, por eso aprovecho para amenazar a los lectores n.n**

**Jeanny: ¬¬**

**Inner: O.O**

**Jeanny: disfruten el capi!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 5: ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!

.

.

.

-Hmph, me salve-dijo el rubio con cara seria de nuevo caminando hacia la casa cuando ya estaba lejos de Hinata

Se detuvo un momento y pensó, ya era hora de que se pusiera serio, no podía seguir en el cuerpo de Naruto y no había hecho nada para remediarlo, tenía que ir a hablar con el dobe y pensar como diablos iban a volver a sus respectivos cuerpos, ya no soportaba más esta situación...se encaminó a la residencia Uchiha para hablar con el dobe de su amigo y hacer algo para arreglar esto de una vez.

Llegó a los terrenos Uchiha y tocó la puerta de la casa, momentos después el pelinegro abrió la puerta, el rubio entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, los dos chicos se fueron a sentar al sofá frente a la TV.

-Bien, Naruto tenemos que hacer algo de una vez para acabar con esto-dijo el rubio

-¿De qué hablas?-se rascó la cabeza el ojinegro sin entender

-Hablo de volver a nuestros cuerpos dobe ¬¬-explicó el ojiazul

-Ah, si es verdad-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo nerviosamente

-Lo primero es pensar que pudo causar esto

-Si-se puso a "pensar"

-¿Ya pensaste en algo dobe?-preguntó momentos después el rubio

-Emmm...esto...no-respondió el pelinegro y el rubio lo miró con una gotita en la frente

-Lo único que se me ocurre es...-comenzó a decir el rubio y el pelinegro lo interrumpió

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Podrías callarte? Ya te lo habría dicho si no me interrumpieras-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Jejejeje vale, es que soy hiperactivo, tú sabes

-Si lo sé...como te iba diciendo

-¿Qué? Dilo de una vez

-¡Cállate!

-Ok, ok

-Lo más probable es que haya sido esa mujer que nos quería robar el pergamino en el bosque-explicó el rubio

-¡Ah! Es verdad, la que decía cosas raras ¿No?-el rubio asintió-¡Entonces hay que ir a buscarla! Tenemos que encontrarla pronto

-Exacto, pero para eso...-silencio

-¿Qué pasa ahora dattebayo?-preguntó el pelinegro

-Tenemos que pedirle a Tsunade que nos deje salir de la aldea

-¿Y qué con eso? Sigo sin entender jejeje

-Que no nos dejará salir tan fácilmente...tendremos que decirle todo

-¿Todo?

-Todo-repitió el rubio

-¡Tienes razón dattebayo! Hay que hablar con la vieja bruja de Tsunade

-Vamos-dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá seguido del pelinegro, los chicos salieron de la casa y se encaminaron a la torre del Hokage, en el camino-Ah se me olvidaba, te iba a decir que Hinata casi se me declara hoy-dijo fríamente

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué le dijiste!!

-Me fui-respondió simplemente

-¡Tengo que hablar con ella dattebayo!-hizo ademanes de irse pero el rubio lo detuvo

-¿Recuerdas en que cuerpo estas usuratonkachi?¬¬ no puedes hablar con ella en mi cuerpo, luego pensará que yo gusto de ella

-Se me había olvidado dattebayo-rió nerviosamente-Un momento O.O-dijo de repente

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó serio el rubio

-¿Cómo que se te iba a declarar? ¿A-acaso yo le gusto a ella?

-¿Hn? No me digas que no lo habías notado-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza-Vaya, si que eres un idiota-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Ah ¿Pero que tonterías digo? Si eres un imbécil comprobado-se burló

-¡Teme!

-Dobe-el pelinegro iba a seguir la pelea pero el rubio lo interrumpió-Ya, esto es molesto, sólo te digo que eres un completo tarado, ¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta que ella está enamorada de ti desde hace tanto tiempo? Todos lo saben menos tú dobe

-¿Y porqué tanta prisa por cambiar de cuerpo?

-No es tu asunto-dijo el rubio secamente

-¿Hum? No me digas que es por Sakura-chan dattebayo-dijo picaronamente

-Piensa lo que quieras-respondió fríamente

-Mmmm...Con que eso es ¿No? El cubito de hielo se ha derretido-dijo burlescamente

-Calla

-Si, eso es dattebayo, el frío Sasuke Uchiha se ha enamorado-dijo como si fuera la novena maravilla del mundo

-Hmph

-Oye, no comiences con tus monosílabos teme ¬¬

-Te dije que calles

Y así pelearon y pelearon hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade...

Tocaron la puerta y la voz de la Hokage les dijo que pasaran, ambos entraron al lugar...

-Tsunade-dijo el rubio totalmente serio lo que extrañó al quinto, además no le dijo abuelita ni vieja-Tenemos que hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la ojimiel

-Tenemos que salir de la aldea, vieja dattebayo-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Uchiha? ¿Por qué me dices vieja? O.O-Tsunade no entendía nada-¿Me pueden decir que les pasa a ustedes dos? Además ¿Para que quieren salir de la aldea?

-Vale, te lo diré dattebayo-el pelinegro comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido a Tsunade, el rubio se limitó a escuchar y no dijo nada mientras se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos

-De acuerdo, eso es algo difícil de creer pero les creo-dijo la rubia-Tienen mi permiso de salir de Konoha

-Una cosa más-dijo el ojiazul hablando por primera vez después de tanto tiempo-No le digas a nadie de esto

-Claro, no le diré a nadie, pueden estar tranquilos-dijo la ojimiel-Pueden irse ya

-Gracias vieja dattebayo-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ambos salieron del lugar

Los dos chicos se prepararon para el viaje, salieron de Konoha, pensaron que lo mejor sería volver al lugar de la pelea con esa ninja, talvez había un rastro de ella o si tenían suerte podía estar cerca de allí y la detectarían por medio de su chakra...

Iban saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad y sin parar en ningún momento, querían acabar con esto de una buena vez, estaban algo lejos aun del lugar de la pelea y pronto sería de noche, tuvieron que parar a acampar aunque no quisieran pero de noche no era recomendable seguir.

Encendieron una fogata y armaron dos tiendas de campaña.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino, más tarde llegaron al lugar deseado...

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi...**

**Si si si ya sé que me quedó corto el capi pero ya les dije que tengo pereza y con la flojera se me va la inspiración -.-u, en el próximo capi talvez ponga que pasó con sai ¬¬ esq aki no salia bien ponerlo en ningun lado...DEJEN REVIEWS!! ONEGAI!!**

**Jeanny**


	6. ¡Cambianos de cuerpo de una vez!

**Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Jejejejeje bueno aki les traigo el capi 6! Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews!! Como que ya se porq tengo tanta flojera -.-**

**Inner: por?**

**Jeanny: simple...RECORDÉ QUE YA VOY A ENTRAR A CLASES!!**

**Inner: NA-NANIIIIII!! ªOª**

**Jeanny: TT-TT no kiero ir a la universidad aun! Kiero mas vacaciones!!**

**Inner y jeanny: disfruten el capi **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 6: ¡Cámbianos de cuerpo de una vez!

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino, más tarde llegaron al lugar deseado...

-Bien, llegamos dattebayo-dijo emocionado el pelinegro

-Maldición, si tuviera el sharingan me sería más fácil encontrarla-se quejó el rubio

-Tranquilo teme, no te amargues tan pronto, ya verás que la encontraremos-animó el pelinegro con la característica sonrisa de Naruto

-Ahora hay que concentrarnos-comenzó a decir el ojiazul-Debemos rastrear el chakra de esa ninja

-Si-asintió el pelinegro

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en Konoha...

La Haruno estaba sola en casa, sus padres habían salido temprano, estaba escribiendo en su diario cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa...

-¡¡Ya voy!!-chilló la ojiverde para que la persona le escuchara

La pelirosa bajó rápidamente las escaleras y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió y se encontró con una cabellera rubia, la cual pertenece a...

-¡Ino-cerda!-chilló la pelirosa

-Hola frente de marquesina-saludó la recién llegada

-Pasa-se hizo a un lado para que su amiga entrara, la rubia entró a la casa y la pelirosa cerró la puerta

-Bien, Sakura hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿No?-dijo la ojiazul sentándose en el sofá

-Si, es que te la pasas con Shikamaru ¿Verdad?-dijo pícaramente la ojiverde

-Jejejeje que cosas dices frentona-reprochó la rubia algo sonrojada

Las chicas se pusieron a platicar largo rato, se entretuvieron mucho, de pronto surgió un tema no muy importante (Inner: nada importante ¬¬ Jeanny: si, nada ¬¬) pero que a algunos tenía desconcertados, y este tema era...

-Oye cerda ¿Sabes que pasó con Sai? Es que hace mucho tiempo que ni se aparece por Konoha, y además tú eras su novia en ese entonces-preguntó la pelirosa

-Pues si, yo sé lo que pasó-dijo la rubia

-¿A si? Cuéntame

-Bien...como sabes yo era su novia, pero me di cuenta que era muy 'rarito' para mi gusto-empezó a contar la rubia- La verdad no sé que rayos le vi-dijo con una gran gota en la frente-Y no sé como se me ocurrió decir la primera vez que lo vi que se parecía a Sasuke-kun, ahora que lo pienso...¡¡Dios, estaba ciega ¿O qué?! Fue entonces cuando me empecé a fijar en Shikamaru, me di cuenta que él es el verdadero amor de mi vida-suspira-Además que Shikamaru siempre estuvo enamorado de mi y no me había dado cuenta...

-¿Y que pasó luego? Esto está interesante-rió en bajito la ojijade

-Pues corté con Sai, la verdad pensaba hacerlo aun cuando no sabía de los sentimientos de Shikamaru...pues resulta que Sai se fue de la aldea días después, Tsunade-sama dice que se fue a Suna, y Temari me contó cuando vino a Konoha hace unos meses que Sai murió en una misión, eso es todo-dijo la Yamanaka tranquilamente

-Vaya, no me imaginé que había muerto O.O-dijo sorprendida la pelirosa

Las chicas siguieron hablando un rato más de trivialidades y tonterías, luego a la rubia se le ocurrió algo...

-Oye frentona...¿Qué te parece si vamos por Hinata y nos vamos de compras y a comer algo?-dijo entusiasmada Ino

-¡Buena idea cerda! Hace rato que no salimos juntas-dijo la pelirosa

-No se diga más, vamos-se puso de pie y ambas salieron de la casa para ir a por Hinata y luego a las tiendas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el camino a las tiendas, iban Hinata, Sakura e Ino por las calles de Konoha cuando decidieron pasar a buscar a su amiga Tenten...fueron a la casa de la castaña y ella accedió a ir, sería divertido ¿Qué mejor que salir con tus amigas?

Llegaron a las tiendas y se la pasaron viendo las nuevas colecciones de ropa, todo era precioso, se probaron varios conjuntos y compraron algunos...luego de un buen rato en las mejores tiendas de Konoha se fueron a una pizzería a comer una deliciosa pizza de pepperoni con unas sodas. Se pusieron a platicar amenamente en la pizzería mientras comían.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-opinó Tenten

-S-si Tenten tiene razón, es divertido salir con ustedes-dijo la ojiperla

-¡Claro! Definitivamente saldremos juntas más seguido-apoyó la pelirosa

-Bien...ahora hablando de otra cosa-empezó a decir la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Ino-chan?-preguntó la ojiperla

-Dinos Tenten ¿Cómo van las cosas con Neji?-preguntó la rubia picaronamente

-¿Ah?-la castaña se sonrojó

-Nada de '¿Ah?' ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?-dijo la ojiazul

-Si, Tenten ¿No le has dicho nada?-preguntó la ojiverde

-No, aun no le he dicho nada-dijo la castaña con la cabeza gacha al estilo anime

-Esto es terrible-exageró la rubia-Debes hablar con él Tenten

-Si, lo sé-dijo Tenten

-Y tú Hinata ¿Ya hablaste con Naruto?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Yo...etto...no pude-dijo la ojiperla roja como tomate

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo que no pudiste?-interrogó la Yamanaka

-Es que no me salían l-las pa-labras y él s-se tuvo que ir-explicó la ojiperla jugando con sus dedos

-...-Ino, Tenten y Sakura la miraban con gotitas en la frente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas...

Sasuke y Naruto buscaban el rastro de la ninja que 'supuestamente' había causado todo este problema, se pasaron un buen tiempo tratando de encontrarle el rastro hasta que por fin lo consiguieron, ella estaba no muy lejos del lugar donde ellos se encontraban...siguieron el rastro de su chakra de inmediato.

Ambos chicos iban corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pronto llegarían hasta donde estaba su objetivo y cada vez estaban más cerca de volver a la normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Konoha...

Las chicas se dirigían a sus casas, fue una tarde divertida para las cuatro jóvenes kunoichis, Tenten les aseguró a sus amigas que la próxima vez hablaría con Neji, haría todo lo posible por hacerlo, tendría valor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron hasta donde se sentía el chakra de la ninja que estaban buscando y...allí estaba, la mujer estaba preparando una tienda de campaña, los chicos bajaron de los árboles donde estaban ocultos para enfrentarse a ella, la ninja los miró sorprendida...

-Son ustedes-dijo la castaña anonadada

-Hmph, ¿Te sorprende vernos?-dijo el rubio frente a ella

-Al fin te hemos encontrado dattebayo-dijo el pelinegro a espaldas de ella

-Maldición-se quejó la castaña, estaba rodeada, no tenía donde ir esta vez

-Ahora dinos ¿Qué rayos nos has hecho?-interrogó el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten estaba caminando por la zona de entrenamiento cuando vio a Neji allí entrenado un poco, la chica se puso nerviosa, tragó saliva y se acercó al chico lentamente...

-¿Tenten?-dijo el Hyuuga-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a entrenar?

-Emmm...no, no vengo a entrenar-dijo la castaña con la mirada en el suelo-La verdad es que… Quiero hablar contigo

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el ojigris

-Yo...esto...tú...-comenzó a decir la chica muy sonrojada

-¿Yo qué?-dijo el chico

-Tú...-tomó aire-Tú me gustas Neji-dijo finalmente, levantó su mirada para ver al chico

-...-Neji estaba pálido y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, él no decía nada y tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo

-¿Neji?-dijo la castaña

-¿Hn?-dijo el chico desviando su mirada

-¿Tú…que sientes por mi?-la chica fue directo al grano

-Yo...

-¿Te...gusto o no Neji?-dijo Tenten preocupada por la respuesta, el chico tardó en responder

-Yo...si-dijo casi en un susurro, algo ruborizado, Tenten se puso muy feliz y lo abrazó, él se tensó y momentos después correspondió al abrazo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y bien? ¡Habla de una vez!-dijo el pelinegro

-De acuerdo-dijo la mujer-Es un jutsu de mi invención pero aun no lo perfecciono y me salió mal con ustedes, se supone que sus almas debieron haberse perdido pero en vez de eso sólo cambiaron de lugar, deberían estar muertos ahora mismo-explicó la castaña, el pelinegro palideció y el rubio seguía con su expresión fría

-Si no quieres morir aquí y ahora será mejor que lo arregles-amenazó el rubio seriamente y con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera

-...-un sudor frío corrió por el rostro de la chica

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡¿Qué esperas?!-le gritó el pelinegro

-D-de acuerdo pero sólo si prometen dejarme ir-dijo la chica, ambos shinobis asintieron

Ella empezó a decir unas palabras y hacer unos extraños sellos con sus manos...al terminar los chicos se miraron entre si...

-¡¡Estoy en mi cuerpo dattebayo!!-chilló el rubio a todo pulmón

-Hmph-emitió el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Teme, volvamos a casa dattebayo-chilló el rubio y ambos chicos desaparecieron del lugar, la castaña dio un suspiro de alivio, casi la matan, ellos definitivamente no estaban bromeando...

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPI!!**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Al fin estan en su respectivo cuerpo! Siiiiii! Ahora viene lo bueno SASUSAKU!! Ahhhhh! Espero que les haya gustado el capi! ****Dejenme muchos reviews onegai! ****T.T**

**No se si las clases afecten mis fics :S espero q no por amor a mi propia vida gulp**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Uchiha Ali**

**cari-sama**

**kororita**

**La Verdad Nose Que Poner xD**

**sakura-ssn**

**ale-are**

**Yesy-chan**

**tsuki-L**

**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki**

**Midori animegirl**

**SamZero**

**Ivel**

**Les agradesco por dejarme reviews! Edjen más siii?? Onegai!!**

**Sayo!! ****o**

**Jeanny**


	7. Las cosas regresan a la normalidad

**HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA!! Jajajaja XD bien, bien para los que leen mi otro fic "Aunque no te vea" mi más sinceras disculpas -.- lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento muuuuuuuchooooo!! Es que aun no e terminado la conti y no es por que no qiera aserlo sino que mi mamá me regaña cada vez que me pongo a escribir pues ya comenzaron las clases en mi universidad y ella me dice que en vez de escribir me ponga a estudiar (-.-ZzzZzzzZZzz) NOOOOO!! Además las estupidas imbeciles aburridas clases afectan mi inspiracion y consumen mi tiempo T.T apenas llevo 2 paginas del capi 17 de "Aunque no te vea" buaaaaaaaa TTOTT y este fic de "un drástico cambio" me resulta...como decirlo?...menos 'pesado' es más facil para mi escribir este fic pues no es tan complicado como el otro. Por eso sólo e podido seguir este, ademas el capi 17 de el otro fic lleva lemon y eso no me es tan facil de escribir y me lleva un poco de trabajo y como les dije mi inspiracion esta de vacaciones al parecer ¬¬**

**IMPORTANTE: se abren las votaciones para lemon en este fic! XD diganme a partir de ahora si kieren que haya lemon sasusaku más adelante o no n/n**

**Sin más que decir DISFRUTEN EL CAPI Y DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 7: Las cosas regresan a la normalidad

.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto iban en camino a la aldea de Konoha, estaban tranquilos pues al fin tenían su respectivo cuerpo, tardaron un día y medio en regresar a casa, llegaron a Konoha casi de noche y estaban agotados ya que con costo descansaron en el camino pues querían llegar pronto. Pasaron las puertas de la aldea y se encaminaron a sus casas...

-Que feliz me siento dattebayo-dijo el rubio sonriendo-¡Al fin podré hablar con mi Hinata-chan!

-Hmph-emitió el pelinegro

-Wow, nunca pensé decir esto teme pero...extrañaba tu monosílabo-el rubio rió-Además estaba harto de ver tu fea cara en el espejo todos los días dattebayo-picó el ojiazul (jeanny: ¿Acaso Naruto es ciego? O.ó inner: ¡nooo lo que pasa es que no sabe el significado de belleza y perfección masculina! :S)

-Dobe-dijo el moreno dándole a su amigo un muy buen golpe en la cabeza

-¡Auch! ¡¡Eso fue muy fuerte teme!! ¿Porqué me golpeas?-dijo sobándose la zona afectada

-Por que te lo mereces-dijo el moreno-Además te tenía guardado ese golpe desde hace unos días, tenía mi ira acumulada-explicó el pelinegro semi sonriendo

-Lo malo es que ya no puedo amenazarte de la manera en que lo hice mientras estaba en tu cuerpo-dijo el Uzumaki-Pero ahora sólo te digo que si lastimas a Sakura-chan te vas a enterar

-No la lastimaré, ya te lo dije-dijo el ojinegro

-Bien, sólo me gusta oírlo-dijo el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-...-el Uchiha recordó la amenaza del rubio días atrás

**--Flash back de Sasuke--**

**-**Teme, espero q no hagas sufrir a Sakura-chan o si no…-comenzó a decir el pelinegro

-¿O si no que usuratonkachi?-retó el rubio

-O si no-el pelinegro sonrió maléficamente y a la vez divertido-Haré un striper en plena plaza de Konoha mientras este en tu cuerpo-el pelinegro rió a carcajadas (jeanny e inner: striper? O/O...SIIIIIIIIII! Naruto cumple con la amenaza!! Striper de Sasuke! Aaaa)

-...-el rubio palideció y abrió los ojos en sobremanera, un horrible tic apareció en una de sus cejas-N-no te atreverías

-¿Quieres apostar?-retó el pelinegro

-No-dijo el rubio resignado-_"Si el dobe llega a hacer eso luego yo tendría que huir de la aldea y cambiarme el nombre"_-pensó el ojiazul y un escalofrío espantoso le recorrió el cuerpo

**--Fin del flash back--**

-Naruto-dijo el pelinegro muy serio-Juro que si hubieses hecho eso...te mataría, eso apuéstalo-advirtió el Uchiha con una frialdad de miedo

-C-calma teme, no es para que te pongas así-el rubio rió nerviosamente

Los chicos se separaron en el camino, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa a descansar...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En casa del Uchiha...

Sasuke entró a su cuarto y lo que vio no le gustó para nada

-Lo mataré-expresó secamente el pelinegro mirando el desastre que causó el rubio en su habitación, casi toda su ropa por el suelo y algo de basura, bueno, por lo menos no era comparable con el desastre total que era el cuarto del Uzumaki, pero sabía que si hubiesen pasado más días intercambiados su habitación ahora sería un basurero.

Sasuke empezó a recoger toda su ropa del suelo mientras maldecía al dobe XD ya se las pagaría ese Naruto, de eso se encargaría él...terminó de arreglar su cuarto y bajó a la cocina para comer algo, más tarde se fue a duchar, se puso su pijama y se tumbó para dormir tranquilamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente... (jeanny: comenzamos con el naruhina jejejeje...no me maten los fans del sasusaku! Pero esq lo mejor lo dejo para el final!! X3)

Un chico rubio ojiazul se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse momentos después, hoy era el gran día, si, hoy hablaría con Hinata, estaba decidido a hacerlo pues Sasuke le había confirmado que la chica gusta de él así que ya no tenía que temer al rechazo, se vistió y bajó a desayunar...

Más tarde el Uzumaki salió de su casa, se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de los Hyuuga en busca de Hinata. Llegó a la residencia Hyuuga, golpeó a la puerta y momentos después esta fue abierta dejado ver unos ojos perla...

-Hola Neji-saludó el rubio-¿E-esta Hinata-chan?

-¿Hinata?-pensó un momento-Ah, ella no está en casa Naruto, salió hace unos minutos

-Oh-dijo decepcionado-¿Sabes donde fue?

-...creo que fue a hacer unas compras-dijo el Hyuuga

-Gracias Neji-dijo el ojiazul-Nos vemos

-Adiós Naruto-se despidió el castaño, el rubio se marchó y Neji cerró la puerta

Naruto tomó camino hacia su casa, ni modo no pudo hablar con Hinata, eso lo ponía un poco triste pero otro día sería ¿No?...el rubio iba tan metido en sus pensamientos y tan pero tan distraído que no tardó en chocar con alguien, ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo sentados uno frente al otro...

-Auch eso dolió dattebayo-se quejó el rubio en el suelo

-¿N-Na-Naruto-kun?-sonó una tímida voz y el Uzumaki abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿Hinata-chan?-miró a la chica y esta estaba roja como tomate, él se sonrojó también al verla-Lo siento, soy un descuidado dattebayo-rió nerviosamente y se puso de pie-Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte-le tendió la mano a la chica

Hinata se sonrojó aun más y miró la mano del chico unos segundos antes de decidirse a tomarla con su temblorosa mano, Naruto la levantó del suelo sin dificultad, ambos recogieron las bolsas que Hinata había tirado al suelo al momento del choque

-G-gracias Naruto-kun-la chica hizo ademanes de irse pero él la detuvo

-No, espera Hinata-chan-pidió el ojiazul

-¿Qué p-pasa?-preguntó la ojiperla

-Yo quería hablar contigo...te fui a buscar a tu casa, de allí vengo ahora-explicó el Uzumaki

-¿D-de que quie-res hablar?-preguntó la peliazul

-Yo...-comenzó a decir el rubio, hasta allí había llegado su decisión, ahora las palabras no le salían de la boca, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y decidió hacer algo más-¿Tienes que hacer algo mañana?

-¿Eh?-la peliazul abrió los ojos en sobremanera ¿Acaso él le pedía una cita?...la chica sólo pudo negar con la cabeza

-¿Quieres salir conmigo a alguna parte?-preguntó sonriendo y algo ruborizado

-Ah...y-yo...-la chica no aguantó la presión y se desmayó, él logró sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo

-¡Hinata-chan!-la llamó y zarandeó un poco-Uf, sólo se ha desmayado dattebayo-dijo aliviado el rubio, la recostó a la pared y esperó a que despertara

Unos pocos minutos después la Hyuuga empezó a abrir los ojos...

-Hinata-chan, al fin despertaste-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-dijo la ojiperla sonrojándose al instante

-Y bien ¿Qué me respondes?

-Ah, yo...cl-claro que s-si Naruto-kun-dijo la chica tan roja como un tomate maduro

-¡Bien! Nos vemos mañana a las 6 p.m. para cenar Hinata-chan, pasaré por ti ¿Si?-dijo el rubio

-V-vale-asintió la Hyuuga, Naruto la ayudó a levantarse del suelo nuevamente, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa

Hinata corrió hasta su casa, entró y dejó las compras en la cocina luego se fue a su habitación y se tiró en su cama, no podía creerlo ¡Tendría una cita con Naruto! Parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar, más tarde iría con sus amigas ya que hoy saldrían nuevamente juntas, aprovecharía para darles esa gran noticia...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Más tarde Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Hinata salieron juntas, se fueron a una cafetería y comieron algo, se pusieron a platicar en la mesa mientras comían, Tenten les contó a sus amigas que ya había hablado con Neji y que él sentía lo mismo por ella, las chicas la felicitaron, esa era una gran noticia...

Luego fue el turno de Hinata para hablar...

-Naruto-kun me pidió u-una cita-dijo de pronto la ojiperla y las otras tres chicas la miraron de inmediato, estaban muy sorprendidas

-¿Qué? ¡¡Cuéntanos Hinata!!-dijo la Yamanaka llena de emoción

Hinata les contó todo con lujo de detalles, sus amigas estaban muy contentas por ella, ya era hora de que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran juntos ¿No? Esos dos siempre fueron el uno para el otro...

-Bien-dijo la rubia-Ahora sólo falta la frentona

-¿De que hablas cerda?-preguntó la pelirosa

-¿No entiendes? Tenten, Hinata y yo ya conseguimos a los chicos de nuestros sueños, ahora sólo falta que tú y Sasuke-kun se vuelvan novios también-la ojiazul sonrió

-...-Sakura bajó la mirada

-Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien?-preguntó la ojiperla

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-preguntó la rubia preocupada

-No creo que Sasuke-kun se fije en mi, Ino-dijo tristemente la ojiverde

-No digas eso Sakura-dijo Tenten-Animo amiga, no te rindas

-Si Tenten tiene razón Sakura, no te subestimes-dijo la rubia tratando de animarla

-Si Sakura-chan, tú eres bonita-animó la ojiperla

-Gracias amigas-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo y sintiéndose un poco mejor

Las chicas siguieron platicando amenamente por unas horas más...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Hmph, no hay nadie-dijo para si mismo el pelinegro Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos mirando la casa de los Haruno, dio la media vuelta, quería hablar con ella hoy pero no la encontró por ningún lado, se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, en el camino meditó un poco ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan complicado decir lo que siente? Eso era algo muy molesto para él...pero tenía que hacerlo.

Además tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a Sakura...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las chicas se dirigieron cada una a su respectiva casa, todas le desearon suerte a Hinata pues mañana era su gran día, su anhelada cita con Naruto, además le dijeron que fuera fuerte y no se desmayara, ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza y las demás rieron un poco.

Al día siguiente...

En casa de los Hyuuga...Hinata estaba preparándose para su cita con Naruto, se vistió con un lindo vestido amarillo un poco arriba de las rodillas, su largo cabello suelto y unas lindas sandalias de taco, se maquilló levemente, se arregló muy bonita y esperó a que el rubio pasara por ella...más tarde llegó Naruto, se veía muy bien pues se había arreglado para la ocasión. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al restaurante...

-Te ves muy linda Hinata-chan-dijo el Uzumaki

-Gra-gracias Naruto-kun-dijo con las mejillas rojas-Tú también te ves g-guapo

-Ah, toma, es para ti-le dio una linda flor azul a la chica

-Es muy linda, gracias-sonrió

-No tan linda como tú Hinata-chan-dijo el ojiazul sonrojado y ella se puso roja como tomate

Llegaron al restaurante y ordenaron su comida, cenaron y platicaron un poco, Naruto pagó la cuenta, no dejó que ella pagara un centavo aunque ella hizo ademanes de pagar él no se lo permitió...

La pareja salió del restaurante, Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta su casa, en el camino...

-Me la pasé muy bien contigo Hinata-chan dattebayo-dijo el rubio sonriente

-Y-yo también Naruto-kun-dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente

-Hinata-chan-él se detuvo de repente y ella también se detuvo al darse cuenta

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?

-Yo...quería decirte que...-comenzó a decir el Uzumaki, tomó aire y se armó de valor-¿Quieres ser mi novia Hinata-chan?-la tomó de las manos

-...-la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sentía que se desmayaría, seguro en esos momentos un tomate se miraba pálido comparado con ella

-¿Qué dices Hinata-chan?

-Cla-claro que s-si Naruto-kun-dijo sonriendo y bajando la mirada apenada

-¡Si dattebayo!-dijo el rubio feliz, ella levantó la mirada y él empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, a Hinata se le aceleró el corazón y aun más cuando Naruto selló sus labios con los suyos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi!!**

**XD jajajajajajajajaja SI LO C!! seguro me quieren asesinar por no haber puesto el esperadisisisisisisisisimo sasusaku!! -.-U jejejeje gomen gomen pero lo bueno lleva su tiempo :P jajajaja acepto amenazas de muerte y lindos reviews! XD especialmente los reviews jijijiji aunq las amenazas de muerte ya son algo comun para mi XD siii esq los dejo muchas veces en suspenso bueno ya veremos que pasa en el proximo capi n.n soy maaaaalaaaaa jajajajaja además recuerden que nuestro querido sasukito es algo dificil con eso de las confesiones y pues el pobre le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos ú.ù y de nuevo me disculpo por no actualizar "aunque no te vea" en tantos dias pero ahorita acabo de terminar la conti!! Wiiiii ya lo voy a actualizar!! joojojoojojojojo sean pacientes y no me maten T.T**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!!**

**Inner: q si no no ponemos sasusaku ¬¬**

**Jeanny: rayos! De nuevo con las amenazas inner!?**

**Inner: seep, me encanta amenazar a los lectores n.n...ablando de amenazas empiezo...(aclara su garganta) SI NO DEJAN MUUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS AGO QUE SASUKE SE VAYA DE KONOHA DE NUEVO Y JAMAS VUELVA Y NO HABRA SASUSAKU Y TODOS SE MORIRAN!! Muajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Jeanny: u¬¬ y como se supone que aras todo eso si yo puedo evitarlo?**

**Inner: no puedes n.n porq me es muy facil apoderarme de tu cuerpo muajajajajaja**

**Jeanny: **

**Por dejarme reviews agradezco a:**

**Haro kzoids:** bien creeme que yo desearía dejar mi flojera pero creo que ya es algo comun en mi T.T la flojera en si no es el problema pues muchas veces logro vencerla, el verdadero problema es la falta de inspiración, odio cuando tengo las ideas y no puedo plasmarlas!! Eso es muy molesto!! Que super que te guste mi fic! Gracias por dejarme review!! Me dejas más? Plis??

**Ivel:** hola amiga! gracias por dejarme reviews!! Ajajajaja me dio mucha risa tu review! Esa tu inner es muy graciosa jejeje me dejas más reviews!! Que ya sabes que soy adicta a los reviews!

**Uchiha Ali:** que bien que te guste mi fic amiga!! gracias por dejarme reviews!! Que bien que te alla gustado lo de sai jojojojo disfrute escribir esa parte del fic muajajajajaja! XD dejame más reviews amiga! cuidate!

**Midori animegirl:** gracias por tus reviews! Lo del ataque de narutitis jejejeje bueno creo que a muchos les da eso jijijiji pero creo que a mi me da un ataque de sasukitis jajajajaja xD ejemplo de ello: muchas veces digo "esto es molesto" o simplemente digo "hmph" XD es enserio no miento! Yo digo mucho el hmph y mi mamá se molesta jajajajajajaja

**Alexa Hiwatari:** super que te guste el fic!! Gracias por dejar reviews!! Deja mas shiiii? Lo de sai...emmm bueno a mi me cae mal ¬¬ se nota? Noooo que bah! XD no me molesta que te caiga bien cada kien con sus gustos no? :D pero no me pude resistir la tentación de matarlo muajajajajajaja soy mala jijiji

**:** que bien que te guste el fic! Me dejas mas reviews porfa!! Sasusaku 4ever!

**La Verdad Nose Que Poner xD:** siiii lo de sai fue gracioso joojojojojojo creo que andaba algo chistosita ese día que lo escribí n.n me salió super lo de "rarito" XD gracias por tus reviews! Dejame mas onegai!!

**07sakurita-Chan.:** holaaaaa!! Claro que me paso por tu fic, me gustan tus one-shots! A ver cuando te animas a hacer un fic completo jijiji con respecto a dejar "aunq no te vea" no pienso dejarlo no te preocupes! Jejejeje asi que no me pegues porfa!! TToTT XD no importa que no ayas leido este fic antes pues ya lo leiste no? Jijiji con que me dejes muuuuuuchos reviews me siento feliz! Esq soy adicta a los reviews!! (y quien no? XD) si llego a tener alguna idea para un one-shot para ti te ago saber, esq para one-shots nunca se me ocurre nada u/u siii se que suena raro pues supuestamente es mas facil hacer one-shots pero creo que para mi es lo contrario n/n

**kororita:** que bien que te guste mi fic y me dejes reviews! La reaccion de neji me dejó conforme está muy buena para él jojojojo me dejas mas reviews onegai!

**cari-sama:** gracias por dejar review! Deja más shiii? Que bien que te guste el fic!!

**:** jajajajaja le atinaste a lo de sai!! XD pues sii no somos muy admiradoras de él ¬¬ es que tambien es muy rarito para mi gusto .! gracias por tus reviews! Me encantan tus reviews me acen reir muxo XD y bueno creo que lo de las amenazas de muerte ya e resivido varias de tu parte no? Jijijiji eso es gracioso...O.O graciosa una amenaza de muerte? Joooo soy rara jajajajajajaja XD bueno que le acemos? Estoy loca y eso no tiene remedio jajaja

**Yesy-chan:** que super genial que te guste mi fic! Gracias por tus reviews!! Dejame mas reviews onegai!!

**sakura-ssn:** hola amiga!! ase rato que no se de ti T.T bueno como ves sakura le dijo algo serio a "Naruto" esq no pensaba poner algo tonto yo keria que sasukito viera cuanto lo kiere saku jojojojojojo que bien que te guste este fic! Ya revisaste tu correo? Esq te mandé unos mensajes n.n me dejas mas reviews amiga plis!!

**ale-are:** que bien que te guste el fic!! Gracias por dejar review! Joooooo amo los reviews!! XD dejame más shiiiii?

**tsuki-L:** que bien que te guste el fic!! Lastima que sasusaku y naruhina no sean tus parejas favoritas ú.ù pero esas son las mias jijijijiji dejame más reviews porfa! X3

**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki:** que bien que te guste el fic! Dejame mas reviews porfaaaaaa! XD

**:** super que te guste el fic! Gracias por dejar review! Deja mas!! XD

**SamZero: **siiii que super que te guste la trama del fic! La verdad fue una locura la que se me ocurrió no? Jajajaja grasias por dejar review! Dejame más reviews!! X3


	8. A veces las palabras sobran

**Holaaaaa!! Bueno aki esta otro capi de esta rara historia escrita por una chica de 17 años loca de remate! XD o sea YO! Jojojojojojo pues no se, ahorita estoy feliz pues el jueves y el viernes no tuvimos clases! Gracias a dios -.-u este capi es 100 SASUSAKU!!**

**Espero que les guste este capi y me dejen reviews!**

**Importante: sigen las votaciones para lemon en este fic n/n **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 8: A veces las palabras sobran

.

.

.

Era de mañana en la aldea de Konoha, se podía distinguir a un guapo moreno esperando en el puente a sus compañeros.

Hoy tenían una misión y Sasuke llegó primero al punto de reunión con Kakashi, esperó unos minutos y llegó cierta pelirosa algo adormilada, él se puso nervioso al verla venir pero trató de disimularlo.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-saludó la ojiverde

-Buenos días -respondió y a ella le pareció raro que él le contestara así

Un silencio los envolvió, ambos miraban al frente y evitaban mirar a su compañero...

-Sakura-llamó de pronto el Uchiha, la pelirosa volteó a verlo y él la miró a los ojos unos momentos

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la Haruno con un notorio sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

-...quería decirte algo-comenzó a decir el pelinegro con un imperceptible sonrojo

-¿El qué?

-Yo...-fue interrumpido

-¡¡Buenos días Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!!-apareció de no sé donde el rubio Naruto interrumpiendo el momento

-Buenos usuratonkachi-dijo el Uchiha mandándole una mirada sedienta de sangre y Naruto rió nerviosamente

Más tarde llegó Kakashi con sus excusas y les explicó la misión que tendrían, los mandó a traer sus cosas para el viaje y se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea para irse a la misión.

La misión fue rápida, volvieron el mismo día a Konoha...eso no se lo esperaban ¡para nada el equipaje! ni modo...pero Sasuke no pudo hablar con Sakura...todos se fueron a su respectiva casa a descansar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dos días después...

Toc Toc...

Sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta y una voz femenina cedió el paso del otro lado, la persona entró al despacho...

-¿Me llamó Tsunade-sama?

-Así es Sakura-dijo la rubia-Tengo una misión para ti

-Hai... ¿De qué tra...-se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta

-Pasa-dijo la Hokage y la puerta se abrió

-¿Sasuke-kun?-emitió la pelirosa al verlo entrar, él dirigió su mirada a ella y luego a Tsunade

-¿Para qué me ha llamado?-preguntó con su fría voz el pelinegro

-_"Es el mismo de siempre...ya no se comporta raro"_-pensó la ojiverde

-Ustedes irán juntos en la misión-dijo la rubia

-Hmph-emitió Sasuke

-¿Q-qué?-dijo Sakura

-¿De qué trata la misión?-preguntó el Uchiha

-Directo como siempre Sasuke-sonrió la Hokage, les explicó la misión detalladamente-Eso es todo, prepárense para el viaje

-Hai-dijeron Sakura y Sasuke a unísono

-Pueden retirarse-ambos salieron del despacho

-¿Nos vemos en la entrada de Konoha en una hora Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la Haruno

-Hmph-dijo Sasuke que puede traducirse como: si

-De acuerdo-cada uno se dirigió a su casa

Una hora más tarde se encontraron en las grandes puertas de la aldea y emprendieron la marcha, iban caminando por el bosque tranquilamente pues no era necesario apresurarse...anduvieron por varias horas y estaba atardeciendo, un silencio casi sepulcral los rodeaba, desde que salieron de la aldea de la Hoja a penas y habían cruzado algunas palabras...

-_"Siempre lo mismo Sasuke-kun"_-pensó la pelirosa tristemente clavando la mirada en el suelo-_"Si supieras cuanto me duele tu silencio...tu indiferencia hacia mi"_

-_"¡Kuso! ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada? Esto es molesto ¿Porqué me es tan difícil decir las cosas?"_-pensaba el moreno perdido en sus cavilaciones, pero se dio cuenta que oscurecería pronto-Sakura-la llamó

-¿Eh?-la pelirosa salió de su trance-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

-Pronto oscurecerá, hay que acampar-dijo simplemente

-Oh es cierto-se detuvieron y ella miró alrededor-¿Te parece bien este lugar?-él asintió

Los dos jóvenes ninjas armaron las dos tiendas de campaña, buscaron leña y encendieron una fogata...así cayó el manto oscuro de la noche...ambos se sentaron junto a la fogata, habían traído algo de comida de Konoha, cenaron y de nuevo...el silencio.

Sakura no lo soportaba más, era demasiado para ella, el rechazo de Sasuke le dolía demasiado...sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos ardían, ella tenía la cabeza gacha...Sasuke estaba sentado frente a ella y la notó rara.

-Sakura...Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?-no obtuvo respuesta-Sakura-la llamó nuevamente, ella seguía sin responder y Sasuke se acercó un poco más para ver que sucedía-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la pelirosa apenas audible, seguía con la cabeza gacha

-¿Hn?-él no le había escuchado

-¿Por qué?-preguntó un poco más fuerte

-... ¿De qué hablas?-interrogó el pelinegro

-¿Por qué...nunca dices nada?-levantó su rostro, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

-...

-¿Lo ves? Nunca me dices nada Sasuke-kun-sonrió amargamente-Siempre guardas silencio, raras veces me diriges la palabra...siempre me has odiado ¿Verdad?-una lágrima escapó de sus ojos-Sólo soy una molestia para ti...eso lo sé de sobra ¿Porqué? ¡¿Por qué nunca dices nada?!-más lágrimas se hicieron presentes

-Sakura...-hizo una pausa-A veces las palabras sobran

-¿Eh? Pero...-la interrumpió

-Además...creo que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no necesita muchas explicaciones-semi sonrió

-¿Qué vas a...-Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y se quedó a centímetros de su rostro, Sakura calló al instante por tenerlo tan cerca, el corazón de la pelirosa latía a mil y sus mejillas ardían totalmente rojas, Sasuke la miraba directamente a los ojos y fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios...Sakura no lo podía creer ¿Acaso él iba a...besarla?

El Uchiha siguió acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que rozó los labios de la ojijade, empezó a besar a Sakura, era un beso suave, sin lujuria sólo con...amor. Sakura cerró los ojos y correspondió al dulce beso que él le brindaba...un beso que ella había esperado por años y que ya había dado por imposible...pero estaba sucediendo y parecía un bello sueño...del cual no quería despertar nunca.

Sasuke deshizo el beso lentamente y abrazó a la pelirosa por la cintura, apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro y susurró en su oído...

-¿Aun quieres que... te lo diga con palabras Sakura?

-Sa-Sasuke-kun...-ella correspondió al abrazo y se quedaron así por un largo rato...se separaron despacio

-Pero...-comenzó a decir el pelinegro-Aun tengo muchas cosas que aclararte

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Eres tú?-preguntó sonrojada

-Claro que soy yo-sonrió-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que...estas muy raro...tú siempre me trataste tan fríamente y ahora...me besas-se sonrojó aun más al recordar el beso

-Eso es lo que quiero explicarte-dijo algo serio

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo sé que siempre te he tratado muy mal...pero es porque...porque siempre fuiste importante para mi-confesó algo apenado

-¿Eh? ¿C-cómo es eso?

-Escúchame bien Sakura- hizo una pausa -Todo es culpa de Itachi...él me dejó vivir para que un día yo lo enfrentara y así él mediría su poder, para que yo me hiciera fuerte tenía que odiarlo y sólo pensar en mi venganza...pero él se dio cuenta de Naruto y de ti, la amistad que ustedes me daban era una amenaza para sus planes pues yo había encontrado paz y casi me había olvidado de él...- Sakura escuchaba atentamente -Naruto no era problema pues igual Itachi lo mataría por el Kyuubi, por eso yo no tenía que fingir odiarlo, pero tú no...Yo no quería...perderte...así que te trataba de esa manera para que él no supiera lo importante que eres para mí y viniera a matarte

-¿S-siempre fui importante para ti?-el moreno asintió con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas-Demo ¿Porqué me tratabas igual luego de matar a Itachi?

-Simple...

-¿Qué?

-Por miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun? ¿Miedo a que?

-Miedo...a lo que me haces sentir- Desvió la mirada nervioso –Yo...luego de lo de mi clan...cree una barrera para mis sentimientos por temor a volver a querer a alguien y luego perderlo...eso es algo que jamás querría volver a vivir, pero por más que quiera...- la miró a los ojos -...No se puede huir de los sentimientos, Sakura

-Sasuke-kun- sonrió dulcemente la pelirosa –Yo te amo...y eso tú lo sabes- Sasuke en respuesta besó sus labios nuevamente

-Perdóname...por todo lo que te hice sufrir

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, se separaron por falta de aire-Pero ahora dime... ¿Porqué tú y Naruto estaban actuando tan raro hace unos días? Especialmente tú, estabas súper extraño

-Hmph...Eso es algo difícil de explicar...y aun más difícil de creer

-No importa, quiero saber

-¿Prometes creerme si te lo digo?

-Claro-dijo algo extrañada por la pregunta

-¿Recuerdas el día que te dije 'Sakura-chan' y luego grité como poseso al ver a Naruto?

-Eh, claro que lo recuerdo_ "¿Cómo olvidarlo?"_

-Pues... _"Sin rodeos"_...ese no era yo-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Qué? Explícate Sasuke-kun

-Naruto y yo cambiamos de cuerpo esa mañana y nos asustamos...por eso gritábamos-soltó de una vez el Uchiha y Saku se quedó en shock

-¿Q-qué?

-...-Sasuke suspiró-Lo que pasó fue que...-le contó todo a la chica con lujo de detalles desde el principio, Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y tenía los ojos como platos-Y bien... ¿Crees todo lo que acabo de decirte?

-...Es una historia...interesante-la pelirosa rió en bajito-Pero no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, claro que te creo-sonrió-Pero...-se puso seria un momento y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-¡E-entonces ¿Eras tú con quien hablé y no Naruto?!

-Emm...-Sasuke sabía exactamente a que día se refería-...Si-dijo en voz baja

-Entonces eras tú quien me abrazó en el cuerpo de Naruto ¿No?-el moreno asintió-¡Qué vergüenza!-se sonrojó por todo lo que le había dicho ese día pensando que era Naruto-Aunque...ahora que lo pienso...fuiste muy lindo conmigo ese día-sonrió y él correspondió a la sonrisa

-Que bueno que te lo tomas así-dijo el Uchiha-Pensé que me golpearías o algo por el estilo-expresó en broma

-Muy gracioso eh-rió la chica, luego su cara se tornó sería-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte

-¿Hn?-emitió pidiendo que siguiera

-Cuando yo y Naruto te encontramos con Orochimaru... ¿En verdad ibas a matarnos? ¿Hubieses sido capaz?-el rostro de él se tornó serio también

-Claro que no pensaba hacerlo-dijo simplemente

-Pero...parecía lo contrario

-Exacto...parecía-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Acaso fingías?-él asintió-Pero te veías seguro de lo que hacías

-Sakura-hizo una pausa-¿Sabes? He notado que soy muy bueno actuando, claro que no pensaba hacerles daño...lo único que quería era alejarlos de mí...protegerlos, de esa manera Itachi no los perseguiría, por eso lo hice-explicó, en sus ojos se notaba que cada una de sus palabras eran verdad

-Sasuke-kun-sonrió la pelirosa-¡Te amo!-se abalanzó sobre él llenándolo de besos

Horas más tarde...

-Sasuke-kun-lo llamó

-¿Hn?

-Debemos ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde y tenemos que seguir la misión temprano-dijo sonriendo

-Sakura-la miró, ambos estaban en el suelo viendo las estrellas y ella descansaba sobre el pecho de él-Eres molesta-dijo en un tono nada parecido a como se lo decía antes, ahora no eran palabras hirientes

-Eres malo-hizo un puchero de lo más bonito y Sasuke le dio un beso en los labios-Sasuke-kun, de verdad debemos irnos a dormir-dijo ella riendo en bajito, el moreno suspiró cansado

-Vaaale...si que eres molesta Sakura-se levantó del suelo y luego la ayudó a ella-Pero eres MI molestia-sonrió arrogante y la besó

-Claro-sonrió la chica-Y tú eres MI cubito de hielo

-¡Hmph!-exclamó el Uchiha tratando de parecer ofendido pero no pudo evitar sonreír

Así ambos se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente continuaron con su misión.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi!**

**Bueno no quedé muy a gusto con este capi pero yo que sé! Ojala no esten de acuerdo conmigo y a ustedes si les haya gustado!! XD la cosa es que la universidad quema mis neuronas y no he podido ver Naruto T.T buaaaaaaa!! Y no se me ocurre mucho para los fics...o aun peor y más frustamente...TENGO LAS IDEAS PERO NO LAS PUEDO PLASMAR!! Ash! Eso es molesto!! Detesto cuando pasa..ademas que mi tiempo se a reducido drasticamente TT-TT**

**Ni modo tengo que estudiar! Eso es algo importantemente aburrido, solo pensar que debo ir a las aburridas clases, en la aburrida universidad, como todos los aburridos días de mi vida, me aburre -.-...O.O hablé como shikamaru jojojojojo**

**Pues sin más estupideces que decir me despido de ustedes y espero que me dejen reviews!!**

**SAYONARA!!**


	9. Cumpliendo un mes de¿Novios?

**Konishiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Gomen nasai! Gomen por tardar tanto! TTOTT no lo ago a propocito, ya les dije que la uni me quita la inspiracion y el tiempo y mi querida mami ¬¬ no me deja tranquila, no me deja escribir en paz!! Peor ahora que mi papi volvio del trabajo #¬**o**, ademas como les dije mi portatil ase rato que pasó a mejor vida (momento de silencio por mi laptop T.T) y me era mas comodo escribir en ella, solo me tumbaba en mi camita (uno de los mejores inventos del hombre! XD) y me ponía a escribir sin que mi mamá lo supiera, pero ahora tengo que ponerme a escribir en el ordenador y ella me puede ver y...me regaña ¬¬**

**No los interrumpo más! Gracias por leer y dejen reviews onegai!! Que no cuesta nada y anima a la autora a seguir!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 9: Cumpliendo un mes de... ¿Novios?

.

.

.

¿Qué como estaba el día?

No sabía porque, pero hoy se sentía mejor que nunca, se sentía tranquilo, se sentía...feliz. ¿A qué venía ese buen humor?...una cabellera rosada pasó por sus pensamientos y una sonrisa muy tenue, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa, se formó en sus finos labios, emitió un gruñido mientras cerraba sus obres negros y su suave sonrisa se ampliaba...Tsk, se sentía como un tonto, pero igual no dejaba de sentirse de lo mejor.

Se levantó de su mullida cama estirándose un poco, desperezándose, el moreno miró por la ventana de su cuarto, el aire fresco de la mañana acarició su rostro, soltó un gran suspiro cansado...

Mierda, si que se sentía como un tonto

Pero si estar..._enamorado _y feliz te hacía un tonto..._si que valía la pena serlo._

Llevaba un mes desde esa noche en el bosque, la noche donde él y Sakura habían aclarado muchas cosas, y, desde entonces, estaban saliendo juntos, aunque...él no le había pedido que fueran novios.

Pocos sabían de su... ¿Cómo llamarlo?...¿Relación? Pues dejémoslo así... como iba diciendo: pocos sabían de su relación, Naruto era uno de esos, los felicitó y durante unos días...bastantes días...estuvo molestando a Sasuke con el tema de Sakura, Hmph, típico...ese dobe sólo buscaba la manera de sacarlo de sus casillas, y vaya que lo conseguía.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, hoy tenía que verla...recordó las palabras de la pelirosa, sus mejillas levemente rojas, sus ojos verde jade mirándolo dulcemente y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios rosados...

**--Flash back de Sasuke--**

-Sasuke-kun-llamó la pelirosa

-Dime, Sakura-pidió el pelinegro, ambos estaban sentados en un banco, no había nadie cerca

-Mañana...mañana cumplimos un mes de...salir juntos-dijo la ojiverde-Lo recuerdas ¿No?

-Claro que si-volteó a verla-¿Qué pasa con eso?

Sakura hizo un puchero fingiendo indignación y Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida, le encantaba verla así, le parecía muy bonita..._tal vez algún día se lo diría_, Sakura volvió a sonreír

-¿Vienes a mi casa a cenar mañana?-dijo la ojiverde-P-para celebrar

-¿Y tus padres?-preguntó el Uchiha

-Emm...E-ellos no estarán allí, están de misión

-Ah-emitió el pelinegro-Me parece bien...

-¿Iras?-preguntó ilusionada, él asintió-¡Si! ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun!-lo abrazó, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de muestras de cariño en público, sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaron imperceptiblemente, pero...no había nadie alrededor ¿No? Se calmó y correspondió al abrazo de su chica...

**--Fin del flash back--**

Suspiró nuevamente, ahora tenía un pequeño problema... ¿Qué podía regalarle? Él no sabía mucho de ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía que comprarle algo.

Sasuke se metió en la ducha y se bañó, luego se puso su ropa, desayunó café y tostadas, y salió de la casa mientras pensaba que comprarle a su pelirosa...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una rubia de coleta alta estaba que casi se moría de la risa, tenía que sujetarse la tripa de tanto reír, una pelirosa estaba sentada en el sofá frente a ella con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando a la rubia con enojo, ambas estaban en la casa de la Haruno.

-No es gracioso, cerda-la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzada de brazos, la Yamanaka comenzó a calmarse

-Lo siento frentezota, pero me pareció gracioso como lo dijiste-reprimió una pequeña carcajada

-No le veo la gracia-dijo con un mohín

-Ya bueno, es que no pensé que fueras tan...tímida, hasta Hinata ya lo hizo

-Lo sé, incluso a mi me sorprende que tenga más valor que yo en esas cosas-la pelirosa bajó la mirada avergonzada, sonrojándose por completo

-¿Y porqué no lo has hecho? ¿Acaso él no quiere?

-No, no es eso

-¿Y entonces? ¿Porqué tanta inseguridad?

-No me siento lista-murmuró

-Ya claro, pero mira que Hina ya tuvo sexo con Naruto...

-¡¡Ino-cerda!!-reprendió sonrojada al extremo la pelirosa

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué me chillas?-preguntó como si nada

-Porque dijiste 'eso'

-Bah, ¿Sexo? No seas tan mojigata, frentona

-Pero...Hinata y Naruto son novios, en cambio, Sasuke-kun y yo...-la pelirosa bajó la mirada triste ¿Qué se supone que eran?

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?-indagó la rubia

-Bueno...pues...

Sasuke y Sakura no habían tenido relaciones tan...íntimas, y claro que no era porque él no quisiera, de hecho lo había intentado pero ella lo detuvo y le dijo: "no estoy lista" y que por favor comprendiera y esperara, el pelinegro lo entendió y ya no intentaba tocarla más de lo debido, pero el problema era que...

-Es que yo...yo...quiero hacerlo-dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la Yamanaka

-¿Qué? Ahh, era eso ¿Y porqué no se lo dices?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Quééé?! ¿Estas loca, cerda? Me da vergüenza

-No deberías tenerla, es algo normal, tú lo amas y es lógico que lo desees

-Es que me parece muy raro...

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Cuando era más pequeña sólo pensaba en ser su novia y caminar de la mano, darnos besitos y abrazos...esas cosas...jamás imaginé que algún día desearía 'algo más' de él

-Pues si, las cosas cambian Saku, al crecer vienen los deseos-sonrió la rubia

-Pervertida ¬/¬-murmuró la ojijade

-¿Recuerdas como nos peleábamos por quién se quedaría con Sasuke-kun?-sonrió nuevamente

-Claro que lo recuerdo-sonrió también

-Aunque debo confesarte que...a pesar de no admitirlo entonces, yo siempre supe que tú y Sasuke terminarían juntos

-¿Nani?-la pelirosa parpadeó atónita

-Siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro, créeme-afirmó sonriendo aun más-Y en esos tiempos, como toda la cabeza dura que era yo, no me imaginaba a mi misma felicitándote por estar junto a él-rió en bajito

-Ino...-sonrió la pelirosa

-Pero bueno, hoy viene a cenar contigo ¿Neeh?

-Hai...-dijo inocentemente, Ino sonrió pervertida y a Saku le dio un tic en el ojo

-Bien, Sakura, hoy es tu noche kukuku-dijo aun más pervertida

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un pelinegro andaba por las tiendas de Konoha, buscando, pensando que comprar para su chica, estaba concentrado en sus asuntos cuando un rubio ojiazul salió de la nada, dándole un golpe con la palma de su mano en la espalda al Uchiha

-¡Hola, teme!-chilló el Uzumaki...coscorrón cortesía Sasuke Uchiha para el rubio...chichón seguro

-¿¡Porqué siempre haces eso cuando estoy concentrado, dobe!?-dijo el pelinegro

-No es para tanto, Sasuke-teme-dijo sobándose la zona afectada-Bueno, por lo menos no me golpeas tan fuerte como Sakura-chan

-_"Si... lo sé"_-recordó el golpe que ella le dio cuando estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Naruto

-¿Y qué haces?-indagó el rubio

-Nada que te importe-dijo cortante

-Anda, anda, dime-insistió

-Compro un...regalo para Sakura-volteó a otra dirección ocultando su rostro

-¿Y qué le compraras?

-...Hmph...Aún no lo sé

-hum, te ayudaré, dattebayo-dijo emocionado

-Esto es humillante-dijo mientras caminaban

-¿Qué? ¿No saber que comprarle?

-No, caminar contigo en público, usuratonkachi ¬¬

-JA JA muy gracioso baka x¬¬-reprochó el chico kyuubi

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por la noche...

En la residencia Haruno la pelirosa había hecho malabares preparando la comida, arreglándose, limpiando la casa...etc, etc...Pero todo valía la pena, todo estaba perfecto ¡Sería una gran noche! Y no importan los dobles sentidos de esta frase jujuju.

El timbre sonó...

Seguramente era él...

Sakura fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver al guapísimo pelinegro...

Joder...si que estaba para comérselo...

-H-hola, Sasuke-kun

-Hola-la besó en los labios como saludo, la chica se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de si...

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPI!!**

**Muajajajaja ejem ejem espero que les haya gustado jeje ¿¿que creen que pase?? O.O**

**¿Sasuke y Sakura se portaran juiciosos siendo dos adolecentes, con las hormonas disparadas, en una noche completamente solos en una casa? O.ó**

**¿Habrá lemmon en el próximo capi?**

**¿Esta autora se tardará menos con la conti?**

**¿Mi inspiración intentará volver a mi algún día?**

**¿Porqué pregunto cosas tan estúpidas?**

**Jajaja ya no sigo! Espero que me dejen reviews!! Eso me alegra muchisimo y me anima a seguir tambien acepto amenazas de muerte jajaja! Por dejarlos en suspenso y por la tardanza! XD tienen idea de que hora es mientras escribo esto?? Son las 12:40 am ¬¬ esq la inspiración medio me llega por la madrugada y eso...me trae problemas ToT**

_**IMPORTANTE:**_**lamento informarles que este fic ya casi llega a su termino, desde un principio les dije que sería corto nee? Ú.Ù otra cosa importante LEAN MI SONG-FIC SASUSAKU!! Lo encontraran en mi perfil con el nombre de **_**"mi pequeña colección de oneshots"**_** el song-fic está en el cap2 y el cap1 es un original, una pequeña muestra de mi serie anime original...el song-fic se titula "Keep your heart broken" espero que lo lean y me dejen reviews!! Es mi primer song-fic no me maten!! Tambien entren en mi metroflog!! Allí encontraran dibujos mios y me dejan una firma porfis! Tambien encontraran un dibujo de misanay, la chica que es novia de itachi en mi fic "aunque no te vea"El link está en mi perfil al final!!**

**La Verdad Nose Que Poner xD: **joooo creeme que hubiera deseado cumplir la amenaza de naruto (babeando a mares) pero si lo hacia sasuke-kun tendria que huir de la aldea (de verdad¬¬) que super que t haya gustado el sasusaku!! Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar reviews!! Deja más! XD

**Goalbest:** gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic! Claro que sasusaku y naruhina son las mejores parejas!! Shannaroo! Deja mas reviews onegai!

**Haro kzoids: **gracias por dejarme review joooo me asen feliz! TOTy si, sé que soy cruel jojojojo

**Kororita: **hola! Jejeje si fui mala por no poner el sasusaku en el cap7 muajajaja pero espero que t haya gustado el cap8 n.n dejame mas reviews onegai!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** gracias por tu consejo n.n trataré de darle profundidad pero esq yo soy principiante -/- estos son los primeros fanfics que ago en mi vida...trataré de mejorara cada dia n.n otra vez gracias por tu consejo y por dejarme reviews!

**Midori animegirl: **gracias por tus reviews y por tu amenaza de muerte! Jajajajajaja XD espero que t haya gustado el sasusaku! Dejame mas reviews onegai!!

**07sakurita-Chan.:** HOLA AMIGA!! kyaaaaaaa gracias por tus reviews! Y pasate por mi song-fic! Arigatou por no pegarme (XD) y por tu amenaza de muerte! (O.ó) lo c, es injusto que no t dejen poner mas de un review por capi T.T ojala tengas razon y llege a mi cabeza el señor orden buaaaaa!!

**ale-are: **gracias por dejar review! Dejame mas onegai!!

**:** seep, tus amenazas de muerte se volveran pan de cada dia (XD) lo c! el cole es una #&!! Ash! Dejame mas reviews onegai! Esq tus reviews me asen una niña feliz!! Jojojojoojo

**Uchiha Aiko: **ola amiga! que bueno que ya te isiste una cuenta aki! Gracias por tus reveiws!! Genial que t haya gustado el capi anterior!

**Ivel: **ola amiga!! gracias por tus reviews! Y las firmas en mi metro!! (jojojo) dejame mas reviews ajajaja que soy adicta!

**sam sasusaku: **hola samiiiiiiiii!! Q guay q t hayas echo una cuenta aki! Super que t haya gustado el sasusaku del capi anterior, fue lindo sasuke-kun ¿A que si? Espero que t haya gustado este capi y me dejes review! Y espero encontrarte en el msn un dia de estos T.T

**DarkOtakuMdl:** gracias por tu review!! Espero que me dejes mas!! Genial que t guste el fic!! Kyaaaaaaaaa!!

**Jarnall:** que bn que t guste el fic! Gracias por el review y por decir que el sasusaku estubo lindo!! Dejame mas reviews onegai!!

**JA NE!!**

**)O.o(…Jeanny-chan…)o.O(**


	10. ¡Todo final es un nuevo comienzo!

**Ohayô!! XD buuueno, gomen por la tardanza, pero mejor tarde que nunca, no? Espero que les guste el capi que por cierto... es el finaaaaaaaaaal!! TTOTT dejen muchos reviews onegai y me dicen si quieren el epílogo jojojojojo**

**Este capi va dedicado a mi amiga 07sakurita-chan!! Especialmente pa ella por su cumpleaños! Felicidades amigaaa!! Ya kiero pastel!! Jajajajajaja XD**E

**Advertencias: emm... hay lemon en este capítulo jojojojo, no me hago responsable por traumas (XD) así que cuando vean que las cosas se ponen "calientes" si quieren no sigan leyendo hasta que vean que todo se calmó ¬/¬**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁG, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO Q SEA, MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO!

* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap 10: ¡Todo final es un nuevo comienzo!

-

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-

-

Sakura fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver al guapísimo pelinegro...

Joder...si que estaba para comérselo...

-H-hola, Sasuke-kun

-Hola-la besó en los labios como saludo, la chica se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de si...

-

-

Al besarla pudo sentir el perfume a cerezos que tanto le gustaba y que sólo ella poseía...

Sasuke entró a la casa de Sakura, se sentía el aroma de la cena llegar desde la cocina, olía muy bien...

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun-dijo sonriente la Haruno, caminó hacia el comedor con su pelinegro siguiéndola.

El Uchiha se deleitó con la figura femenina de su chica, se veía muy bella y tentadora, tendría que dar uso a todo su autocontrol para no perder la cordura y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Aún podía recordar el día que la vio por primera vez luego de haber huido de Konoha, aunque lo había disimulado de maravilla, como siempre, se había percatado de inmediato del cambio físico de su ex compañera de equipo, si antes le gustaba ahora le encantaba, aunque eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitía admitir, su orgullo era frágil y debía cuidar de él, por eso ese día evitó mirarla de más, no podía demostrar su debilidad hacia ella ante los demás, mucho menos ante Orochimaru, quien sabe de que hubiese sido capaz esa serpiente.

Llegaron al comedor, Sakura le dijo que se sentara, ella fue a la cocina a traer la cena. Mientras esperaba, Sasuke recordó algo...

**--Flash back de Sasuke—**

-Y bien, teme, ¿Qué le vas a comprar?-preguntó por no sé que vez el rubio mientras caminaban por una tienda.

-Tsk, ya te dije mil veces que aún no lo sé, usuratonkachi-contestó cansinamente el Uchiha.

-Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-No, acabas de hacerla-sonrió burlón.

-¿Dos preguntas?

-Hmph, no-dijo fuerte y claro.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué no, teme?!-reprochó el Uzumaki

-Porque ya las hiciste-dijo como si nada

-Ja ja muy gracioso, Sasuke-teme ¬¬-dijo irónico el ojiazul mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados-Lo que quería preguntarte es... ¿Ya le pediste a Sakura-chan que sea tu novia?

-...

-Hum, lo que pensé, no le has dicho, ¿Acaso no quieres que ella sea tu novia?

-Claro que si-contestó frunciendo el ceño

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido?

-Hmph... Sólo... no me salen las palabras-desvió la mirada

-Bueno, debí saberlo, tú eres así-dijo el rubio-Pero conociendo a Sakura-chan como la conozco, sé que eso es algo muy importante para ella

-Lo sé-admitió el poseedor del sharingan

-Será mejor que se lo pidas pronto, seguro se siente mal por eso, dattebayo-aconsejó el chico Kyuubi

-¿Sabes, dobe? Como que eres más despierto ahora-comenzó a decir el ojinegro-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el usuratonkachi?-alzó una ceja

-No sé si tomarlo como un insulto o como cumplido-miró al pelinegro acusadoramente

-Insulto-corrigió el Uchiha

-Ya bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Ya decidiste que comprar?

-... ¿Qué te parece esto?-le mostró el regalo

-¡Le encantará, dattebayo!-chilló emocionado el rubio

**--Fin del Flash Back—**

El Uchiha salió de sus cavilaciones al ver a la pelirosa regresar de la cocina con la cena, no sólo olía bien, se veía deliciosa... y no sólo se refería a la cena.

-Espero que te guste-sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Sasuke le devolvió una suave sonrisa

-Itadakimasu-dijeron a unísono y comenzaron a cenar

La pelirosa disfrutó ver a su pelinegro degustar la comida, se notaba que le gustaba mucho, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber hecho una buena cena para él.

Sasuke estaba maravillado, la comida era exquisita, ahora el Uchiha estaba más que seguro de haber elegido a la mujer adecuada, y es que en el fondo se imaginaba a sí mismo casado con su pelirosada en un futuro, ella era simplemente perfecta, era dulce, linda, amable, cariñosa, fuerte, además tenía ese toque de inocencia que la hacía irresistible, en fin muchas cosas más.

Acabaron la cena y llegó el momento de los regalos, Sasuke le dio una caja forrada en color crema con un lazo rosa como el cabello de ella, Sakura tomó la caja con los ojos brillando de la emoción, ¿Qué le habría comprado Sasuke?, dentro de poco lo sabría. Desató la cinta y abrió la caja, miró el regalo y luego a Sasuke...

-¿Te ha gust...?-no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que ella se lanzó contra su boca y lo besó

-¡Me encanta! Gracias, Sasuke-kun-lo besó de nuevo

-Me alegro -sonrió, Sakura se colocó su regalo en el cuello.

Era una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo, con diamantitos incrustados, se veía muy bien en ella.

Sakura le regaló ropa nueva, a él le gustó mucho, la chica le atinó pues ese tipo de ropa era la que él usaba, Sasuke miró dentro de la caja y vio algo raro, había una nota...

-Tu otro regalo está subiendo las escaleras, la última puerta a la derecha-leyó en voz alta el moreno lo que ponía la nota, el ojinegro miró a la pelirosa y ella simplemente sonrió algo ruborizada-¿Qué es esto, Sakura?-preguntó

-Tendrás que averiguarlo, Sasuke-kun-contestó sonriendo y ruborizándose más

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba, la Haruno lo seguía, entró en la puerta indicada por la nota, se adentró en la habitación...

-Esto es...-comenzó a decir el pelinegro, Sakura entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Mi habitación-completó ella

-Sakura...-se giró a verla

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun-se acercó a él y lo besó con ansias-Yo... te quiero

-¿Estas segura de esto?-preguntó a su oído

-Más que nunca-respondió la pelirosa

Volvieron a besarse con ansias, avanzaban hacia la cama de la pelirosa, al llegar se tumbaron lentamente, Sasuke se colocó sobre ella, las manos del pelinegro empezaron a recorrer el contorneado cuerpo de la joven kunoichi, las caricias del Uchiha mandaban miles de escalofríos a la espina dorsal de la chica, ella acariciaba el cabello y la espalda del joven.

Ambos eran inexpertos en el tema, sólo se dejaban que el instinto, el amor y la pasión los condujera. Con una de sus manos el ojinegro contorneó uno de los pechos de la pelirosa mientras repartía besos desde los labios hasta el cuello de su chica, el cual lamió, succionó y mordisqueó con deleite, el dulce aroma de cerezos de su piel nublaba las ideas del pelinegro y su deseo iba creciendo cada vez más.

Impaciente, la ojiverde sacó la camisa del chico para poder tocar y admirar su bien formado cuerpo, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el torso del moreno, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban a su tacto. Sasuke se deshizo de la molesta ropa de su pelirosada y tomó entre sus manos los pechos de ella, masajeándolos aún sobre el sostén, la Haruno jadeó ruborizada, sentía como el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, especialmente en su vientre.

Pronto el sostén de la chica yacía tirado en el suelo, los gemidos de la pelirosa se escuchaban en la habitación, mientras el Uchiha acariciaba con su lengua uno de los senos de ella y con una de sus manos estimulaba el otro.

Sakura llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de Sasuke, lo abrió y metió sus manos por debajo de el bóxer de él hasta que rozó la creciente erección del Uchiha, él gimió ante el contacto, las suaves manos de la flor de cerezo masajearon su miembro hasta que Sasuke le dijo que era suficiente, el pelinegro recuperó el aliento...

-Ahora... te toca sufrir a ti...-dijo el Uchiha entrecortadamente, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Sa... Sasu... ke-kun-gimió la pelirosa al sentir una de las manos de él introduciéndose dentro de sus pantis.

Sasuke acariciaba la húmeda intimidad de la kunoichi, ella arqueaba la espalda ante tanto placer, se sujetaba a la espalda de su chico pegando sus pechos al de él, Sasuke devoraba su blanco cuello mientras seguía con los movimientos en la entrepierna de ella.

-¿Te gusta... tu castigo... Sa-ku-ra?-susurró sensualmente en el oído de la chica, luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, la respiración de Sakura se alteró más-Pues, tu castigo apenas comienza-la miró a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó aún más si cabe, se veía el deseo en sus obres negros, la besó apasionadamente.

Sasuke trazó un camino de besos desde la boca de Sakura, pasando por su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen, ella pudo ver como su pelinegro desaparecía entre sus piernas, abrió sus lunas esmeralda desmesuradamente al sentir los labios del Uchiha acariciarla íntimamente, Sakura gimió descontroladamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él estimulaba su clítoris con sus dedos y introducía su lengua todo lo que podía en su cálida cavidad.

Sakura apretó las sábanas al sentir que alcanzaba el cielo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y luego se relajó, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke volvió a sus labios, la besó con amor, luego la miró a los ojos, la pelirosa sonrió y lo besó nuevamente, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del shinobi, hace mucho que estaban completamente desnudos, empezó a penetrarla lentamente, al encontrarse con la barrera de su inocencia la traspasó de una sola estocada para que el dolor no durase tanto, Sakura se aferró a su espalda y frunció el entrecejo al sentir ese dolor punzante, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. El dolor pronto fue transformándose en placer a medida que Sasuke embestía en su interior, las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y más profundas, sus cuerpos eran perlados por el sudor, sus gemidos eran ahogados en los labios del otro y sus mentes estaban en blanco, nada importaba, sólo ellos dos y el amor que se profesaban.

Sasuke sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de Sakura aprisionaban su miembro, estaba llegando, la pelirosa arqueó la espalda y ahogó un grito al sentir el placer invadir cada parte de su cuerpo, él embistió unas cuantas veces más y también llegó, la Haruno sintió la cálida esencia de Sasuke derramarse en su interior. El moreno salió de ella, se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Sakura, ella se recostó en su pecho, ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó la pelirosa luego de un silencio

-¿Hn?-emitió el pelinegro

-Te amo-dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo...-comenzó a decir el ojinegro, Sakura lo calló con un dulce beso, sabía lo difícil que era para él decir esas cosas, además no era necesario decirlo, siempre se lo demostraba

Siguieron ahí abrazados, disfrutando del silencio y la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero...

-Sakura...-llamó el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio-Sabes que este tipo de cosas no me salen fácilmente... pero es tiempo que te lo diga-hizo una pausa, Sakura lo miraba expectante-¿Quieres... ser... mi novia?-preguntó en un susurro, se sonrojó levemente, a Saku se le caía la baba, figuradamente, de verlo así

-¡Claro que si, Sasuke-kun!-se lanzó a sus brazos, la alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo, besó a Sasuke... mejor dicho su novio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-

Meses después...

-

-

-

Una linda pelirosa estaba sentada en la sala de su hogar, hace unos minutos había terminado la cena y ahora descansaba un momento mientras esperaba que su pelinegro regresara de su reciente misión.

Sonrió al recordar el día en que él se presentó ante sus padres como su novio, la pelirosa rió en bajito, jamás olvidaría la cara de impresión de los señores Haruno al saber que su hija era la novia del poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, y se impresionaron aún más cuando él les dijo que se llevaría a Sakura a vivir con él, Sakura llevaba casi un año viviendo con el Uchiha, y vaya que era feliz.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y se levantó, salió casi corriendo a recibir a su amado Sasuke...

-¡Sasuke-kun!-chilló colgándose de su cuello, abrazándolo, luego besó sus suaves labios-La cena está lista-sonrió

-Gracias-sonrió levemente el pelinegro, ambos fueron al comedor a cenar

Sakura sirvió la comida y se dispusieron a cenar, Sasuke notó algo, ella estaba muy contenta, bueno siempre estaba feliz, pero hoy se veía más radiante de lo normal.

-Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?-indagó el moreno

-Nooo, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-dijo haciéndose la inocente, jugando

-Hmph, anda dime, ¿Porqué tan contenta?

-Tsunade-sama me dijo algo que te encantará-sonrió y se llevó una mano al vientre

-¿E-estas...?-abrió sus ojos azabache de par en par

-Si, más de 3 semanas-asintió sonriendo

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó, Sakura sabía cuan importante era para él un hijo, además podía sentir el corazón del moreno latir rápidamente, Sakura enredó sus brazos en el cuello del Uchiha acercándolo más a ella. Se encaminaron a la habitación...

Había mucho que celebrar...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Felicidades, Teme!-chilló el rubio colgándose del cuello del moreno

-Has el favor de no chillar en mi oído, usuratonkachi ¡Y ya suéltame!-ordenó el Uchiha quitándose de encima al Uzumaki

-¡Voy a ser tío, dattebayo!-chilló de nuevo

-Hmph, dobe

-Sólo espero que se parezca a Sakura-chan y no salga tan feo como tú, Sasuke-baka-coscorrón cortesía Sasuke Uchiha-¡Auch!-emitió el chico kyuubi sobando su cabeza

-¿Cómo van tú y Hinata?-preguntó cambiando de tema

-¡De maravilla!-tomó otro bocado de fideos de su tazón de ramen-Por un momento pensé que Hiashi-sama no me aceptaría, pero me equivoqué, no le molestó para nada que salga con mi Hinata-chan-sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Hmph

-¡Hablando de Hinata-chan, quedé de verme con ella!-terminó su ramen-Paga la cuenta, teme. Nos vemos ¡Saluda a Sakura-chan de mi parte, dattebayo!-chilló mientras se alejaba

-Dobe-murmuró entre dientes el pelinegro, pagó la cuenta del Ichiraku y se encaminó a casa

Donde lo esperaba su linda pelirosa...

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aún le parecía extraño como su vida había dado ese giro, recordaba como si fuese ayer todas las locuras y problemas que pasó cuando el dobe y él cambiaron de cuerpo.

-Joven Uchiha-llamó una voz femenina sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, él volteó a verla-Puede pasar a la habitación 102

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación 102, abrió la puerta lentamente...

-Sasuke-kun-sonrió la pelirosa al verlo entrar en el cuarto

Miró a su mujer, su linda Sakura y a los 2 bebés que tenía en brazos.

Se acercó hasta la camilla, miró a los dos pequeños pelinegros, ellos abrieron sus ojos, un ojiverde y un ojinegro. Miró a Sakura, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Miren, Sanosuke y Sasuke-chan-habló suavemente la ojijade a los lindos bebés-Aquí está papá-miró a Sasuke, él se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y la besó.

Sasuke sonrió, miró a sus hijos y a Sakura.

Su familia...

Nunca más estaría solo.

Definitivamente su vida había sufrido un drástico cambio...

Y ese cambio le gustaba, y mucho...

.

.

.

**)O.o(-...FIN...-)o.O(**

.

.

.

**Al fin terminé!! XD espero que les haya gustado el final : ) Dejen muuuuchos reviews onegai!! Y me dicen si quieren el EPÍLOGO de esta historia! ;D... si quieren el epílogo exijo muchísimos reviews ok? XD**

**Gracias a todos/as los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de esta loca historia!**

**NoS LeEmOs En Mi SiGuIeNtE FaNfIc O eN eL ePíLoGo!! ****XD**

**Mattane!!**

Jeanny

**)O.o(-Rioko001-)o.O(**


	11. ¡Epílogo!

**Hola queridos lectores, gomen nasai por la tardanza, pero tengo mis buenas razones… se me descompuso mi computadora ToT y aún está mala ¬¬u tuve q pedirle a mi tío q me prestara la de él, este capítulo lo tenía en mi cuaderno desde hace mucho, pero no tenía computadora donde escribirlo ¬¬U espero q lo disfruten y me dejen muchos reviews! Recuerden q no es necesario q tengan una cuenta aquí, de todos modos me pueden dejar uno!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TwT**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO, LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE MIS FICS SOLO LOS PUBLICO YO!!  


* * *

  
**

"**Un drástico cambio"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 11: Epílogo

.

.

.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras se dirigía a la torre del Hokage, iba con su traje ANBU, acababa de finalizar una misión, estaba realmente molesto, le había mandado una misión estúpida pero larga, estuvo más de tres semanas lejos de Konoha, de su casa, de su esposa, de sus hijos, ¡De su familia! Se las pagaría por eso.

.

El pelinegro de aproximadamente 25 años entró bruscamente al despacho del Hokage, se plantó frente a su escritorio y se quitó la máscara ANBU que cubría su bello rostro.

.

-¡Ah! Eres tú, Sasuke… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-preguntó despreocupadamente

.

-¿Qué cómo me fue?-masculló molesto-Serás idiota, esa fue la misión más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida, ¡Una completa pérdida de mi tiempo!

.

-Calma, no es para que te pongas así-dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos, restándole importancia al asunto

.

-¿Sabes? Será mejor que te despidas de Hinata, porque hoy mismo se queda viuda, usuratonkachi-amenazó fríamente

.

-Tra-tr-tranquilo, teme-rió nerviosamente el Uzumaki- Es que no había nadie más que pudiera hacer la misión, además no puedes matarme ¡Soy el sexto Hokage de Konoha y futuro padre, Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!-chilló eufóricamente elevando un puño al cielo, dándole un toque 'dramático' al momento.

.

-Dobe-murmuró el Uchiha-_"No ha cambiado en nada"_

_._

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, ya se moría por llegar a casa…

.

-¡Ah, espera, teme!-chilló Naruto, Sasuke se detuvo y volteó a verle-Recuerda que éste fin de semana es la boda de Neji y Tenten, no seas amargado como siempre y ve a divertirte un poco, mira que Sakura-chan y yo tuvimos que sacarte casi a rastras de tu casa para ir a la boda cuando Hinata-chan y yo nos casamos-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

.

-¡Hmph!-se giró de nuevo y salió del lugar.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

Llegó a casa al fin, como deseaba estar ahí, abrió la puerta y en cuestión de segundos tres personas se tiraron sobre él.

.

-¡¡Otto-chan!! ¡¡Otto-chan!!-chillaba una pequeña pelirosa con ojos negros, de unos 2 años de edad.

.

-¡Okaa-chan, papá regresó!-avisó un pelinegro de ojos verdes, Sanosuke, con unos 7 años

.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-saludó la pelirosa Sakura saliendo de la cocina, sus ojos jade se iluminaron al ver a su marido

.

-Hola-saludó el moreno, tomó a su hijita Haruhi en brazos y caminó hacia su esposa seguido de sus hijos, Sanosuke y Sasuke-chan

.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor-dijo la pelirosa, tomó los suaves labios de Sasuke y lo besó con vehemencia

.

-Y yo a ti-admitió el moreno al cortar el prolongado beso-Hmph, mataré al dobe por la misión tan tonta que me encomendó-dijo con una mueca de desagrado, Sakura rió un poco

.

-Sabes que no puedes matarlo, nunca harías algo así-Sasuke gruñó molesto y Sakura soltó una risita-Además si él llegase a morir seguramente te convertirían en Hokage a ti

.

-Tsk, justamente por eso no lo hago-semi sonrió

.

-Okaa-chan, tengo hambre-se quejó Sasuke-chan

.

-¡Oh, si! La cena está lista, vamos-toda la familia se encaminó al comedor dejando ver los abanicos del clan Uchiha en sus espaldas

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

Entró en casa, estaba muy cansado, ser Hokage no era cosa sencilla, no le extrañaba que Sasuke no quisiera ni de broma tal cargo, pero él, Uzumaki Naruto, siempre soñó con ser Hokage, lo había conseguido, no tenía de que quejarse.

.

-¡Naruto-kun!-chilló la ojiperla caminando lentamente hacia él, tenía una mano en su crecido vientre

.

-Hinata-chan ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado, se acercó rápidamente a ella

.

-M-menos mal que has llegado-dijo entrecortadamente

.

-¿Qué pasa?

.

-He roto aguas ¡Ya viene el bebé!

.

-¡Wah! ¡Hay que ir al hospital con la vieja Tsunade-bachan, dattebayo!-chilló el rubio con los ojos como platos

.

Naruto llevó a Hinata al hospital lo más pronto posible.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

La familia Uchiha cenaba tranquilamente, bueno no tanto, los dos pequeños pelinegros peleaban de vez en cuando, pero para ser niños de 7 años eran bastante tranquilos. La pequeña Haruhi comía sentada en el regazo de su padre, era muy apegada a él.

.

Sakura observó a su familia, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, parecía un sueño, el más bello de todos los que habría podido tener, su vida con Sasuke era mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, era un gran padre, lógico que al principio no sabía que hacer con los bebés, pero pronto aprendió, era un maravilloso esposo y, aunque suene pervertido, un magnífico amante. Él siempre había sido un chico frío, no mostraba mucho afecto en público, pero cuando estaban solos podía ser muy tierno y sobretodo apasionado.

.

Sakura miró su mano, observó el anillo en su dedo anular y sonrió cálidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, recordaba como casi le da un ataque cuando él le pidió matrimonio.

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Sakura—oOo—**

**.**

Sakura estaba que se derretía, su pelinegro estaba tan tierno esa noche, claro que sin llegar a exageraciones. Habían hecho el amor hasta quedar sin fuerzas, por un momento pensó que no podría caminar unos días, y es que Sasuke había ido a una misión rango A durante 2 meses, si que lo había extrañado con locura, al verlo llegar no pudo evitar lanzársele encima y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

Los pequeños gemelos dormían en sus cunas, Sakura y Sasuke estaban entre las cálidas sábanas, sus piernas entrelazadas, disfrutando del cómodo silencio, abrazados, disfrutando del calor y el tacto de la tersa piel de su pareja. Sasuke acariciaba suavemente el brazo y parte de la espalda desnuda de la pelirosa, ella reposaba sobre su pecho con sus ojos verdes cerrados.

.

-Sakura-la llamó, él también tenía los ojos cerrados, sumergido en el confort del momento

.

-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?-preguntó ella aún con los ojos cerrados

.

-……-el pelinegro se incorporó lentamente, estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la mesa donde estaba tirada parte de su ropa, sacó algo de su bolsillo, miró a Sakura y semi sonrió, ella se sonrojó, no podía evitarlo, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos pero aún se ruborizaba al verlo

.

En un movimiento Sasuke se colocó sobre ella…

.

-¿Sa… Sasuke-kun?-musitó la ojijade sonrojándose aún más, ¿Acaso pensaba hacerlo… otra vez? A éste paso no caminaría en un mes, o más.

.

Sasuke depositó un casto beso en sus labios, suave y dulce, a la pelirosa le impresionó ese acto, ese roce transmitía tantos sentimientos, tanto _amor, _su corazón se aceleró, sentía que flotaba en el aire. El pelinegro entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y las colocó a la altura de la cabeza de la chica, siguió besándola y de repente Sakura sintió algo frío en uno de sus dedos, Sasuke cortó el beso, ella miró su mano y abrió sus obres verdes de par en par, dirigió su vista al Uchiha, él miraba a otro lado y se podía apreciar un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas, Sakura miró su mano otra vez sin poder creerlo, era un anillo.

.

-Sa… Sasu… ke… -kun- murmuró la Haruno

.

-Hmph… yo…-vaciló un poco, finalmente volteó a verla, el pelinegro rogaba que ese calor que sentía en sus mejillas no fuera porque se había sonrojado más-¿Quieres…?-aclaró la garganta, sentía que se le atoraban las palabras-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura?-preguntó en voz baja, Sakura abrió sus obres jade desmesuradamente, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sonrió entre lágrimas y se lanzó a los labios del Uchiha, lo besó como si fuera la última vez mientras más gotas saladas caían de sus ojos- Y ¿Eso fue…?-comenzó a decir el pelinegro

.

-Obvio que un si, bobo-dijo aún llorando y emitiendo leves sollozos

.

-Y ¿Por qué lloras? Tsk… mira que eres molesta, demasiado sensible-sonrió el moreno, se besaron nuevamente

.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, Sasuke-kun te amo tanto-repetía entre besos la pelirosa, sabía que jamás se cansaría de decírselo

.

-Yo también… _Te amo_, Sakura –susurró el azabache en su oído, el corazón de la chica saltó de la emoción, sintió como nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, si, era demasiado sensible, pero sobretodo si se trataba de su Sasuke-kun

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

Sonrió nuevamente, le encantaba recordar eso, miró a Sasuke, aunque pareciera imposible cada día estaba más guapo y claro que ella no se quedaba atrás, estaba muy linda. Acarició su abdomen, realmente no perdían el tiempo, pensó al sentir su abultado vientre de 3 meses, la familia crecería más dentro de poco.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

.

Un ANBU llegó a la residencia Uchiha para avisar que Hinata había dado a luz, los Uchiha se encaminaron al hospital, de todas maneras Sasuke debía ir a hacerse exámenes por el embarazo y querían ver al bebé de Naruto y Hinata.

.

Llegaron y vieron a la preciosa hija del matrimonio Uzumaki, rubia ojiperla, felicitaron a la pareja y luego de un rato de plática Sakura, Sasuke y los niños fueron a buscar a alguien que atendiera a la pelirosa.

.

-Acuéstese en la camilla, Señora Uchiha-pidió la enfermera, Sakura obedeció, la chica le puso el gel para comenzar con el ultrasonido y ver al bebé, Sasuke estaba sentado en un sofá con Haruhi, Sanosuke y Sasuke-chan.

.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?-preguntó la ojijade

.

-¡Oh! En perfectas condiciones-contestó la muchacha sonriendo

-¡Qué alegría! ¿Qué es, niño o niña?-indagó la pelirosa

.

-¿Hum? Bueno, están desarrollándose muy bien, déjeme ver que son cada uno-respondió la enfermera afinando la vista al monitor

.

-… ¿Có-cómo?...... ¿P-por qué habla en plural?-cuestionó la ojiverde con un tic en la ceja, Sasuke puso toda su atención en lo que decía la enfermera

.

-Sip-asintió mirando la pantalla-Son dos niños… y una niña… trillizos

.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, Sasuke y Sakura tenían los ojos como platos, la enfermera los miró expectante.

.

-¡¡¡¿Trillizos?!!!-chilló Sakura antes de caer desmayada con los ojos dándole vueltas

.

-¡Señora Uchiha, despierte!-decía la pobre enfermera dándole aire a la pelirosa, una gotaza al estilo anime resbaló por la cabeza de Sasuke mientras la pequeña Haruhi reía sin enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero le parecía muy cómico.

.

-_"Sakura me matará"_-pensó el pelinegro suspirando cansinamente

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

-¿Trillizos? Por Kami, Sakura ¿Te has convertido en conejita o algo así?-bromeó la señora Hyuuga, Tenten

.

-¡¡Teme hentai!! ¡¡Teme hentai!!-chillaba Naruto exagerando los gestos y apuntando con un dedo acusador a Sasuke, el cual le dio un buen coscorrón al rubio-¡Ouch!

.

-Felicidades, Sakura-chan-sonrió la peliazul con su hija Hanae en brazos

.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan-dijo Sakura

.

-Vaya, vaya frentezota, veo que tú y Sasuke no pierden ni un poquito el tiempo ¿Neeh?-dijo Ino en secreto a Sakura sonriendo muy pícaramente

.

-Ino-puerca pervertida-reprendió la ojijade con un fuerte rubor en la cara

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

Los años pasaron, se encontraban todos reunidos en el jardín de la casa de los Uchiha, Sanosuke y Sasuke-chan ya tenían 12 años, Haruhi 7 años, Hanae 5, Tay Nara tenía 3 años, era el hijo de Ino y Shikamaru, y Kaoru Hyuuga, hija de Neji y Tenten tenía 3 años también.

.

Todos los pequeños jugaban contentos mientras sus padres estaban sentados en una manta en el suelo, con algo de comida, tipo picnic y platicando amenamente. Haruhi corrió hacia su papá.

.

-¡Otto-chan! ¡Otto-chan!-decía la pequeña pelirosa

.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?-preguntó el guapo pelinegro tomando a su hija en brazos

.

-Te contaré un secreto, Otto-chan

.

-¿A si?

.

-¡Si!-se acercó a su oído- Okaa-chan está embarazada –susurró, el Uchiha abrió sus ojos de par en par, miró a su hermosa esposa que tenía en su regazo a Miharu, una de los trillizos, pelinegra ojiverde y sus dos hermanitos Daisuke y Souyiro, también pelinegros de ojos jade, jugaban cerca de ella, los tres tenían 4 años. Sasuke tragó saliva, no es que no desease tener más hijos, de hecho le hacía feliz la noticia, pero sólo rogaba que ésta vez no fueran unos cuatrillizos.

.

Sakura elevó la mirada y notó los ojos negros de su Sasuke-kun sobre ella, le sonrió dulcemente con un leve tono rosa en los pómulos, Sasuke le devolvió una suave sonrisa.

.

Dios, amaba tanto a esa mujer… se acercó a ella junto con Haruhi, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura, Sasuke le sonrió como siempre y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios, sus amigos sonrieron al ver la escena y se quedaron en silencio.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

Gracias a Kami-sama el miedo de Sasuke no se hizo realidad, Sakura si estaba embarazada como lo dijo Haruhi, pero ésta vez sólo fue un bebé, una niña pelinegra con ojos verde oscuro a la que llamaron Aiko.

.

EL clan Uchiha creció considerablemente, como había mencionado antes, el matrimonio Uchiha no perdía el tiempo y tuvieron muchos hijos, todos consiguieron el sharingan distintivo del clan y eran ninjas de élite como sus padres Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.

.

Y aunque esto no es un cuento de hadas tengo que decirlo de todos modos…

.

Sakura y Sasuke vivieron felices para siempre…

.

.

.

**)O.o(-… FIN…-)o.O(**

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si esto es el final TuT, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado mucho de este epílogo y este humilde fic, gracias a todas/os los q me dejaron reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, arigatou por seguir mi historia y a los q no me han dejado reviews ¿Qué esperan? ¬¬ esta es su oportunidad ¡Dejenme muchos reviews onegai! Recuerden q NO es necesario tener una cuenta aki para dejarme uno :D además recuerden q una autora feliz escribe mejor y ustedes quieren q aga más fanfics no? XD Sé q tardé en subir este epílogo pero ya les dije q mi compu esta descompuesta además la universidad me consume como no tienen idea, por suerte ya se acercan los exámenes finales y con ellos las vacaciones!!!!! nOn je ¡me siento en la edad de piedra sin mi computador!!! TTOTT**

**Por cierto, corregiré algunas palabras y acentos en el fic jejejeje ya lo estoy haciendo ;P tampoco será perfecto pues la ortografía y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos ¬¬u pero ago lo q puedo XD**

**Bien, ahora si me despido de ustedes… por el momento ;)**

**Lean mis otros fics onegai y me dejan muchos reviews!! ¡¡SASUSAKU 4EVER!! nOn… y… ¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO!!! n///n**

**NoS LeEmOs En Mi PóXiMo FaNfIc!!!!**

**Se cuidan! Sayo!!**

**Inner: bye bye n.n**

**Jeanny-rioko001**


End file.
